My Fiance's?
by Aira-Chama
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the headmaster, is going to study in Gakuen Alice. And wait- her father had arranged some fiance's for her? Who are they and who will get her in the end? CHAPTER 10 IS UP! RxR please! Pairing for Mikan still undecided...yet.
1. shocking and exciting news

Well, another new story guys! I know, I still haven't finished my first story but before the idea goes out of my head, I'm gonna write it already. Don't worry, I promise I'll update both of my stories. And again, please support me and read and review! Sorry for some grammar errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 1 Shocking and Exciting news

**Note:**bold in the story means yelling.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

It was a beautiful morning for a certain brunette. She has a lovely face with hazel brown eyes and a perfectly beautiful complexion that can attract any boy's attention. It's going to be a nice day for her because her father, the headmaster of Gakuen Alice Japan, is going to her Condo to discuss something to his beloved daughter.

"Mikan-sama" Rin greeted to her master. "Your father has arrived and is at the guest room now, waiting for you."

"Arigatou, Rin, please tell my father that I will be there in a while" she told Rin while picking the right dress to wear.

"Hai, then I will go now Mikan-sama." The maid bowed before she exited the brunette's room.

"Otou-san" Mikan murmured to herself. "Please don't tell me it's time…"

* * *

After she dressed formally for her father she went out of her room and went directly to the guest room to meet her father as well as her fate.

"Ahh, Mikan. It's nice to see you after a long time. Hmm, and I see that you've grown into a charming and beautiful girl" Her father said w/ a smiling face to the approaching lovely brunette.

Mikan smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Arigatou...It's nice to see you too, Otou-san"

He then beamed at his daughter. "So, seeing that you've grown into a fine young girl, have you found the love of your life yet?" He said as he grinned widely.

"**!**" she practically screamed while red on the face. Just then her father chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry, just checking on you because if there really is someone _special _for you I won't arrange the fiancé anymore" he said rather seriously.

She stared at her father as though waiting for him to shout _fooled yah_ but when she heard nothing, she sighed and said. "No Otou-san..I don't have a special someone _yet_.

Her father smiled and said "So, the arrangement is still on then. He said quite happily.

Just then, Mikan was absorbed in her own thoughts, thinking why her father was happy for this engagement. Will she be told to go back to America again for more training? Who is her Fiance?

"Mikan..?" She was snapped back to reality when she heard the worried face of her father. "Have you gotten what I said?" he asked her.

"I…uhh…uhmm…yeah…" she said not really knowing what.

"So..." Her father continued. "What do you think about it?"

She looked perplexed. "Uh... what answer? ...Uhmm..." she said, really embarrassed at her actions.

Her father just sweat-dropped at his daughter's actions, then he repeated his question again. "Are you ready to go to Gakuen Alice?" Her father asked her again.

Mikan stared at her father, shocked. "I...uhmm..." but was cut off by her father.

"No Mikan, you must have misunderstood me" he said while chuckling, "What I meant was, if you're willing to go to school here at Gakuen Alice Japan.

Mikan's eye widened, not in shock, but with excitement.

"You mean here with You, Uncle, Onii-chan, You-chan, Hotaru, Akira, Koko and Tsubasa-senpai?" she asked eagerly.

Her father nodded to indicate yes.

Mikan's eye started to widen again but with happiness this time. "Can I?" she asked, happiness evident on her face.

"Of course you can, that's why I'm asking you" he smiled at his eager daughter.

Her smile grew wider. "Of course Otou-san! What made you think I wouldn't go?" she asked

"Well, I forgot to mention that the academy needs you to missions. That's why you trained at Gakuen Alice USA."

"Oh..." her smile faltered a bit. "Uh...It's okay, Otou-san, at leat I could spend my time with my childhood friends, You and Uncle."

Her father smiled again. "Well, that's settled then" he paused while he thought again. "Now as for your Fiance, we have three candidates for that. But in a matter of time we will choose a suitable one for you." Her father said glancing at his daughter.

Her mouth gaped open at what she heard, but she quickly closed it when she realized that it was hanging open. "T-three f-fiance's?" she stuttered.

"No Mikan, you misunderstood again, what I meant was there is going to be three guys who will be a _candidate_ for being your fiancé and when the time comes, we will choose 1 candidate to be your official fiancé." He explained to his confused daughter.

"But did they accept?" she asked nervously.

"Well, the other one didn't accept at first because he thought that you will be some kind of deranged fan girl, but I explained to him that you are not one of those sluts." Her father said with an amused expression.

"Ohh..."she understood but something still bothers her mind. "But Otou-san, who are those guys?" she asked uncomfortably.

Her father just smiled knowingly and said. "You'll know soon enough" he winked at her.

"Mou..Otou-san!" she pouted at her father cutely.

Her father just laughed at her daughter's cuteness.

"Now, now Mikan, stop pouting there and start packing your things already."

"**EH?**" she looked at her father confusedly. "What do you mean Otou-san?"

"So you haven't been listening to me Mikan" he chuckled

"Ehehehe" she laughed nervously.

Hai, hai...start packing your things now Mikan" her father said again. "You will attend Gakuen Alice today so hurry and pack up or you'll be late. We still have a long journey"

When Mikan thought of the school, she smiled inwardly. She was going to meet her close friends again! She stood up and said "Hai" before dashing to her room to start packing.

**End Chapter**

******xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**  


Well...hope you guys like it. I'll update soon along with my other story! RxR please! It is very much appreciated. Thank You! ;)


	2. her arrival

Well here's another chappy! I was thinking of updating tomorrow but better write it before it comes out of my mind right? And reviews please cause it's still undecided if I should continue this fiction or not. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 2 the arrival

**Note: **bold in the story means yelling. Italics are thoughts or some flashback.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Flashback**_

_When Mikan thought of the school, she smiled inwardly. She was going to meet her close friends again! She stood up and said "Hai" before dashing to her room to start packing._

_**End of Flashback**_

After a long journey, they finally arrived at Gakuen Alice. It was the same building as the one in America as far as she can remember.

"Welcome back Kyo-sama, and welcome at Gakuen Alice Japan, Mikan-sama" greeted the teachers as they bowed in respect at the two of them.

_Wow, being the headmaster's daughter really earns respect here. _She sweat dropped at her thought. She greeted the teachers back.

"Now Mikan, go to the teacher's staff room and look for Narumi-sensei and he will explain everything to you. I will be in your class after I do some business okay?"

"Hai Otou-san" she bid farewell to her father and headed off towards the staff room. She knoked the door and Jinno-sensei came out and when he saw the brunette he said. "Ah Mikan-sama, what can I do for you?"

"Good Morning Sensei, I'm looking for Mr. Narumi and please just call me Mikan-chan" she said smiling brightly.

"Hai Mikan-chan, and Narumi is over there" he said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Arigatou sensei" she thanked then went to where the teacher is.

"Ano, sensei?" she said to Narumi, unsure whether he is the one she is looking for.

"Ah, Mikan-sama, I've been waiting for you." Narumi said cheerfully.

"Sensei, please just call me Mikan-chan" she said cutely.

"Hai, hai Mikan-chan. Well, let's see, you will be attending classes today and guess what? You're one of my students!" Narumi said losing his composure.

Mikan sweat dropped at this.

Narumi, realizing this laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe...Gomen Mikan-chan. Well, as I was saying before, who will be starting classes in exactly 30 minutes. I will be the one to introduce you and your father has asked me to give this mask to you, you will only wear this mask on missions." He said handing over a mask with plain white mask that reaches her nose and a pink cherry blossom print at the left side of the mask.

"Hai, Arigatou sensei" she said as she tried on the mask.

"Hmm, as expected, It looks cute on you" the teacher complimented.

Her face grew red at being complimented like that. "Arigatou, I really like it" she said smiling.

He just chuckled and motioned her to follow him.

"Before we go to your classroom, I will first show you to your new dorm room and change into your uniform" he said glancing at the cute brunette.

Mikan just nodded her head and they walked towards her new room. When they got there Narumi said to change her clothes and he will just wait outside her room.

Mikan walked into her room and was amazed at what she saw. **(Just imagine Natsume's room but a little bit girly)** She walked into the bathroom to change her clothes. Once she finished she walked outside her room to meet Narumi again.

She was wearing her uniform in a hot way. Her blouse has two buttons that are unbuttoned. She wore her necktie loosely. **(Just imagine the way Amu wear her uniform at Shugo Chara. I'm really not that good in describing dresses)**

The trip to the classroom was silent. You can only hear their footsteps and nothing else. The silence was too unbearable for Mikan so she broke it.

"Ne sensei, Am I in the same class as Hotaru, Koko and Akira?" she asked.

Narumi smiled at her knowingly and winked. "You'll see" was his only answer.

"Mou..." Mikan pouted.

Narumi just chuckled and the next moment they were in front of Class 2-b...

**End Chapter**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Well, how was it?

Please review and tell me what you think. Well, I'll decide if I should continue this or not. Thank you again, see you next time. ;)


	3. New student and shocking revelation

Well I've decided to continue this. It would be a waste if not right? And my friends tell me to please update it and reviewers tell me to continue it too, so there ;) I'll be focusing on this story first before I go to my other story which is "Capture my Heart". I'm still thinking of the plot in that story so until I get the idea I'll be writing this first. Well here's another chappy! Reviews please guys! And I like to thank the ones who reviewed in this story:

**midnight leo **_Thanks. Well as you requested I updated!_

**charm-chan12 **_I'm happy that you think it's good! And thanks for reviewing at my other story too. Another new chappy and hope you like it!_

**IkutoxAmu **_I'm grateful that you like it! As requested I will continue it! Hope you like this chappy too!_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_Yup! I wonder what reaction they'll have. Well, read and find out!_

**Chennah **_Hehe...Thanks for reviewing at my other story too and I'm glad you like my plots. Yup she's cute, and I put her hair down in this fanfic. Well here's another chappy! Hope you like it!_

Once again I thank you guys! ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 3 New student and shocking revelation

**Note:**bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Flashback**_

_The trip to the classroom was silent. You can only hear their footsteps and nothing else. The silence was too unbearable for Mikan so she broke it._

_"Ne sensei, Am I in the same class as Hotaru, Koko and Akira?" she asked._

_Narumi smiled at her knowingly and winked. "You'll see" was his only answer._

_"Mou..." Mikan pouted._

_Narumi just chuckled and the next moment they were in front of Class 2-b..._

_**End of Flashback**_

When they reached the door of the classroom, Narumi motioned Mikan to stay on the doorway.

"Now Mikan-chan, stay there first and go inside when I give you the signal okay?" he said

Mikan nodded to indicate yes.

Narumi immediately opened door of the noisy classroom and twirled inside for a dramatic entrance.

Mikan's eye twitched and sweat dropped. Well, it's not everyday for her to see a teacher who twirls into a classroom with a _–cough-_ gayish way _–cough-_ now does she? _Maybe he is gay_ she thought. She flinched at her own thought.

Well, let's go to the uhmm, homo-teacher as Mikan calls him. **(A/N I do NOT have issues with Narumi okay? It just flashed through my mind… ;P)**

**Inside Class 2-b (before Narumi uhh, twirled inside)**

The students were busy with their uhmm... businesses. Well for fan girls, they were busy gawking or drooling ( Ack! ;P ) at THE famous Natsume Hyuuga and THE famous Ruka Nogi much to the two's annoyance. _Stupid fan girls _they both thought.

Then a perm haired girl stepped in front of the two. (I think you know who she is -_-)

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, don't mind them. I know you only want to go out with me, the one and only Sumire Shouda! (AS IF! ;P)" she stated proudly batting her eyelashes seductively while lunging forward at them for a hug.

Unfortunately for her**, **Kami-sama (God) wasn't on her side today. Natsume and Ruka both dodge her, making her hit the wall HARD, making a BIG hole. When she got up _again_ to attempt to hug them _again, _her hair started burning and a man-eating lion started chasing her (Talk about unlucky, well not really, Nasume and Ruka did that on purpose anyway...;P)

"Kyaaa! Natsume-sama Ruka-sama WHY?" she screamed while running in circles around the classroom both from the reason of the fire and the lion.

Hotaru, who is now beyond pissed shot her with her Baka Bazooka with who knows how many times.

"Shut up you loud-mouthed girl or face the wrath of my newly upgraded Baka Bazooka" Hotaru stated with an icy voice with a matching death glare.

The poor girl immediately shut her mouth and returned to her seat, muttering incoherent words. **(A/N: Don't ask me why she didn't faint or how she survived that. She just did, and how can I torture her in the future if she isn't conscious right? I know I'm an evil author –insert evil laugh- ;P)**

"Did you say something?" Hotaru asked with a fake sweet voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine, including the ever so famous flame caster. Then she held her Baka Bazooka again and pointed it to the scared girl.

Per- I mean Sumire shook her head frantically. "N-n-othing I-imai-s-sama" she stuttered.

"I thought so" the emotionless inventor hid the gun at who-knows-where. "Well what are you idiots looking at? Or do you want a taste of my newly made Baka Cannon?" she glared at them while taking out a gun from out of nowhere.

They sweat dropped and muttered an apology to her. "G-gomen I-imai-san" they stated quickly before turning to their own business. **(A/N: If you're wondering what happened to those annoying fan girls, Hotaru shot them with her famous gun. And when you ask? Only she knows…-_-)**

Then a guy with messy raven hair went to where the inventor was **( can you guess who? Hmm)**

"What do you want Akira?" she said looking at the raven haired teen with aquamarine eyes. **(A/N I guess you thought it was Natsume ne? Well if you're wondering who Akira is just turn to my other story titled "Capture my Heart" and turn to chapter one. He is described there and his alices are also there. –sigh- I know, I'm lazy at typing **_**again**_** O.o)**

"Aw, come on, I'm just gonna ask you something. Don't have to go cold on me 'ya know?" said the teen taking a step backwards for the inventor already took out her Baka bazooka. **(If you're wondering why she isn't using her Baka gun, you'll know soon in this chapter)**

Just then a dirty blonde haired teen came into the picture.

"He's right Hotaru, we're just gonna ask something and- hey! No need to go that far!" he said backing away for she got her newly made Baka Cannon pointing at the two of them.

Hotaru sighed, then put away her inventions and looked at them with bored eyes.

"State what you want" she said in a bored tone. "_Quickly" _she added.

"We're just wondering if you got news from_ her. _I mean, we haven't seen her for almost 5 years! And I don't know if _she's _still alive or not!" said Koko while earning a glare from Hotaru at the last statement.

"Of course _she's _still alive!" she shouted losing her cool, which attracted the attention of the whole room. And when I say _**ALL **_I mean _**ALL**_.

It only takes a death glare from her for them go to their own businesses again, but it didn't stop them from wondering what made her lose her composure like that.

"Okay, okay, come down Ru-chan. We were just wondering that's all." He said defending him and Koko, who is now hiding behind him because of Hotaru's sudden outburst.

Hotaru then composed herself again and looks at them with an emotionless face but her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes showed sadness and worry, for _her._** (Okay, I guess you know who **_**her **_**is right. It's obvious anyway. And if you still don't know, She's Mikan of course! =)**

"Of course _she'll_ be alright and not dead. _She's _not as weak as you think you know" she said her voice shaking a little.

"Knowing _her, she'll _live for us for sure" Koko said as an afterthought.

"You guys are right, she won't leave this world that easily" Akira agreed. "By the way," Akira looked at Hotaru remembering something. "I haven't seen you using you're Baka Gun anymore. I just see you with your Baka bazooka and cannon" he stated a fact.

"Yeah he's right. What happened to that anyway?" Koko agreed on Akira. All of the class's attention is now on them. Yep, they were eavesdropping. Oh boy.

"Now that you mention it" Hotaru said taking out something from her bagpack. Correct. It's her ever so famous Baka Gun. Now how did that get there?

Akira, Koko and the class sweat dropped. They were wondering the same thing _how did that get there?_

"Oh, so it's still with you then" Koko said nervously.

"It's a fact that we could all see" she stated bored.

Koko gulped nervously for he could see the evil glint in his close friend's eyes.

Akira, realizing the glint in Hotaru's eyes, and that Koko, who was shaking, was about to experience hell from Hotaru's famous inventions, immediately turned Hotaru's attention away from Koko. "So, why are you not using the Baka Gun anymore? It's still working right?"

As Akira predicted she shifted her attention towards him and nodded her head. "True. It's still working. And you ask the reason why I do not use it anymore? It's because this gun is only reserved for _her_ and only _her_. No one else. That's the reason why I made two other guns."

_Wow _is all anyone could think about. As far as they know, Hotaru Imai never makes a speech that long. Akira and Koko could just nod and say "Oh"

**BANG!**

Before anyone can utter a single word the door opened with a loud bang and in came a _twirling _Narumi? Wait- a _twirling Narumi? _And did I mention that he is wearing a tutu. Yes- a _TUTU._ (Don't even ask me were the tutu came -_-)The class sweat dropped and thought of the same thing _gay sensei._

"MY EYES ARE BURNING!" a random boy screamed. And no. It wasn't because of Natsume, but because of what the sensei is wearing. "MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" he screamed before completely fainting. **(Okay…I just want to add that hehe... ;)**

**Outside the classroom**

"MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Mikan heard someone shout. She sweat dropped yet again. "MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" someone shouted again before complete silence.

Mikan, being curious as she always is, peeked in through the slightly opened door. She regretted it as soon as she saw her sensei.

Boy, her eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she saw that. Who wouldn't anyway? _Kami-sama, and I thought he was really a true guy! _Well...let's just say we wouldn't know what happens in the future right? And let's just hope for the best. O.o

**In the classroom**

After the random boy fainted, there was complete silence. Natsume didn't even bother taking the manga off of his face or he'll regret what he sees. Judging from the boy's outburst, it should be something horrible. Or worst for him _gayish._

Ruka proved it for him for he was almost close to barfing from the look on his face. His eyes were almost out and his eyebrows were twitching. Not to mention his face is already the color of the dark green grass.

Almost everyone's expression was just like Ruka's except for Natsume and Hotaru. Well, let's just say that Hotaru had crawled into one of her invention, fearing that her eyes will pop out anytime.

Narumi, who was completely oblivious to the fact, that his _precious _student were almost closed to dying greeted them in a singsong voice. "Ohayou my lovely students. I have good news for you!"

Koko, who was the first one to recover from the intense shock, read his mind and shouted for the whole class to hear. "We're gonna have a new girl student!"

The boys cheered loudly at this except for Natsume and Ruka of course!

_Could it be... __**her**__? _5 people thought. (You'll find out later who are those 5 who thought that)

**At Mikan's side**

Mikan still stood there almost ready to barf. She still didn't get over her shock you know. But it had gone when she heard a very familiar voice from inside.

"Were gonna have a new girl student!"

Mikan smiled. So I'm with the same class as you guys. I wonder what Hotaru, Koko and Akira's reaction will be? (you guys are probably wondering why she knows that Akira and Hotaru are in there too right, when only Koko spoke up? It's because her father informed her that her friends are in the same class when she asked him in their journey towards the academy)

**Narumi's side**

"Tch" Natsume muttered.

Ruka, who heard his best friend because they were seating beside each other asked him "What is it Natsume?"

"Fan girl again" Natsume muttered. He was talking about the new student because Koko said she was a girl. But he wasn't sure.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Ruka simply said.

"What are you taking about Ruka?"

"Maybe it's _her"_ Ruka stated plainly. "Don't tell me you forgot the talk we had at the headmaster's office" Ruka said glancing at his best friend.

**(A/N Okay, some secrets****will be revealed here! ;P)**

"Of course not" Natsume defended while remembering the events that happened 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_It was Homeroom time in Class 2-b and as usual the __**gay**__ teacher was there blabbering stuff. The class wasn't even listening so who cares? Even Yuu Tobita the class president and the one who is always attentive in class, was not even bothering on listening but instead just minding his own business._

"_Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, __please report to the headmaster's office." the speaker in the PA system said "I repeat, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, please report to the headmaster's office, Thank you"_

_Natsume looked away from the manga that he was reading and was wondering what the headmaster wants with him and Ruka. Ruka was thinking of the same thing_.

_Natsume, Ruka, looks like the headmaster wants your presence in his office. You both are excused." Narumi said glancing at the two boys grinning._

_Natsume and Ruka just stood up silently and went out of the classroom grateful that they got to skip Naru's boring lesson but at the same time nervous as to why the headmaster needs them. _**(A/N Now, you're wondering why Natsume and Ruka can't skip classes like before is because Narumi threatened both of them to use his alice on them. They don't like that now don't they?)**

_The trip to the headmaster's office was quick. Now why was it that everytime you don't want to go to a place it is always a fast trip right?_

_They were in front of the door and they knocked a few times. Then the door opened revealing the most hated teacher for Natsume. Persona._

_Natsume growled. "What are you doing here Persona?" Natsume asked or more like demanded._

_Persona raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm doing? Talking to the headmaster of course." He said as a boy about the age of 4 and has silver hair and teal colored eyes, came out of the room too. Yes. It was Youichi._

"_Youichi?" Natsume and Ruka both asked._

_Youichi looked at them and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Natsume-nii, Ruka-nii" he said as Natsume and Ruka patted him on the head._

_Persona came into the picture and coughed. "Well, we better go now. The headmaster's waiting for you" he said and disappeared with Youichi before they could protest._

_Natsume growled once again._

"_What do you think Youichi's doing with him?" Ruka asked Natsume._

_Natsume just shrugged and said. "Maybe asked him to do missions too" Natsume said worried for his Lil. Bro-like figure._

_Ruka grew worried too. "Let's just ask him later. Maybe the headmaster's waiting." Ruka said and went inside the room where the headmaster was sitting waiting patiently for them._

"_We're sorry if we took long Headmaster-san" they politely said in unison._

_Natsume was being polite because he knows what the headmaster can do and he has great powers too. He was like a Kami-sama._

"_No trouble at all" the headmaster said and ushered them to sit down. When they sat down the headmaster looked at them and asked. "You're probably wondering why I called you here right?"_

_They both nodded._

"_Well, it's about my daughter." The headmaster stated seriously._

_The two looked at him confusedly._

"_You see, I'm looking for a fiancé for her" he told them with a serious expression. "And I'd like you two to be a candidate, Not official, but just a candidate." He said looking at their shocked faces._

"_But headmaster-san, why the two of us?" asked Natsume._

"_Yeah, headmaster-san, there are other boys out there in the academy, so why us?" Ruka asked politely._

"_Yes, there are other boys out there besides you two. I chose the two of you because I know that my daughter will be safe in your hands. I've been watching all of you and you two have the ability to protect her. In truth I already asked one from the others and he accepted. Now I have to choose another two. But in a matter of time, I will choose a suitable one that can make my daughter happy and safe, and at the same time make her heart beat." He explained._

"_So, do you two accept it?" he asked the two teens._

_Ruka thought for a while and finally nodded his head earning him a smile from the headmaster. He looked at Natsume who have a serious expression on his face._

"_But Headmaster-san, what if she is one of those deranged fan girls who kept on gawking at us?" he asked hesitantly. He don't know why but his heart was beating faster than usual._

_The headmaster chuckled at this. "Don't worry about that. She isn't your average girl by the way. And she's not going to be like those fan girls of yours." He said laughing lightly. "So do you accept Natsume-san?" he asked._

_Natsume thought for a while. It's true. If news spread that he and Ruka has a fiancé, maybe, just maybe, those fan girls won't bother him and Ruka anymore. And if what the headmaster say is true, that she isn't going to be a fan girl. It's going to be much easier. _

_He looked at the headmaster first before he slowly nodded. Heck, Ruka agreed so what's the harm? They'll both face it if there's any._

_The headmaster smiled at them. "Marvelous! Well, she's still not studying here but I think she will be attending in this school in 3-4 weeks." He said and stood up. "Well, now that that's settled you two are dismissed. Goodbye for now." He said turning to them._

"_Hai, goodbye headmaster-san" they both said in unison._

_The headmaster chuckled. "Just call me Uncle Kyo" he said._

_The two nodded hesistantly while sttutering "H-hai U-uncle Kyo" _**(Whoa? Natsume stuttering...Interesting...;P)**

_The two exited the room and headed for the cafeteria for the bell had already rang signaling lunch break._

**End Of Flashback**

**(A/N: Now you know two of her fiance's already! Hehe =P)**

"Maybe it is her" Natsume muttered but Ruka still heard it and he smiled.

"Now Koko, you shouldn't have blurted it out you know" Narumi smiled knowingly. "Now, be nice to her because she is a very special person" he said with a wink that made others green again (remember, he's still wearing a tutu ;P)

The class looked confused except for Narumi and of course Koko having read his mind.

_Welcome back, Mikan _Koko thought and smiled.

**End Chapter**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yey! I made a long one! Aww, Mikan and Natsume still didn't meet...but I assure you that soon they'll meet, it's their fate after all ;P Hehe... so what do you guys think? RxR please! I'll really appreciate that!

The good news is that I will still continue this fanfiction! But the bad news is, I have to stop writing my other story 'Capture my Heart' for I don't have any more ideas =( ...Gomen for that but I promise you, once I think of an idea to the plot of that I'll update it...That's a promise!

Well once again thank you and I'll update soon! ;)


	4. reactions

Yey! A new chapter guys! Hope you like this one too! Reviews please and I like to thank:

**Chennah **_YEY! I updated! hehe_

**animegirL1612 **_thank you! And here's another chappy!_

**Saikono-san **_yup...that's for sure, hehe ;)_

**Systema c.a.i **_It's good I'm not boring you guys to death! Well another chapter!_

**KyleeChan **_Well, I'm back! I can't tell you right now for it will be a spoiler so just read and find out! ;)_

**Animefreak1394 **_Sorry about that, maybe in the next chapter I won't. MAYBE okay? Very sorry ;(_

**Otaku-Mae **_I'm glad that you like it and the plot line! Well as requested I updated! Well, I cannot tell you her alices here, but if you read on you will find out! Well, to tell you the truth, Akira looks __**so **__much like Natsume, so I agree on that one! ;)_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_hehe, almost. I wonder if they'll meet and have a chance to talk here? Well read and find out! ;P_

**TheHeideePayas **_I'm glad you like my writings! I'm planning on making another story but I'll first focus on this one and the other. As requested a new chappy!_

for reviewing. Thanks again! Well, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 4 reactions

**Note: **bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Maybe it is her" Natsume muttered but Ruka still heard it and he smiled._

_"Now Koko, you shouldn't have blurted it out you know" Narumi smiled knowingly. "Now, be nice to her because she is a very special person" he said with a wink that made others green again (remember, he's still wearing a tutu ;P)_

_The class looked confused except for Narumi and of course Koko having read his mind._

'_Welcome back, Mikan'__Koko thought and smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

**With Mikan**

_Hmm, maybe I should use my emotionless façade. I don't really want any attention. But, will __**they**__ still accept me? I did leave them without any goodbyes and I don't know if they still remember me. –sigh- Guess fate will decide. _Mikan was in deep thought.

**In the classroom**

"Why should we be nice to her and why is she special?" blurted out Per- I mean Sumire, afraid that the new girl will get _her _Natsume and Ruka. (Geez, as if they were yours from the start...dream on! ;P)

"You'll know soon enough" he smiled. "Come in now Mikan-chan" he motioned for her to come in.

Mikan, noticing this came in front of the classroom with an emotionless face and cold eyes. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that ****her arms and wrists were covered by various Alice control devices and around her neck was another control device necklace. I know it's many, well let's just say that her training paid off and she became the no. 1 assassin in the world of alices...wow ;P)**

The class remained silent. They were gawking at her like she's some kind of super model or something.

Well who wouldn't anyway. Well, there are a few exceptions though. Well, they are not even listening, so that maybe a reason. Natsume, who was reading his manga _as usual, _duh!

Ruka, who is just staring outside the window, not knowing that the new student is finally in front of all of them.

Hotaru, who is busy doing her inventions, not bothering what the gay sensei says to them. Well, she doesn't know this matter is different though.

Akira who is busy making ice sculptures on his chair, not hearing what the teacher says.

-sigh- why does the important characters never listen? Now look what their missing! Well, except for Koko anyway, he was grinning ear to ear –sigh-...

After another 5 minutes of silence, the class erupted with a lot of squeals and shouting.

The girls started squealing at her cuteness (except fan girls of course!) and boys shouting things like 'Go out with me Mikan-sama' 'I love you Mikan-sama' 'Please marry me Mikan-sama' and other stuff that I wouldn't bother writing.

The four, (Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Akira) finally got pissed off by all the ruckus looked up from what they are doing and-let's just say they had funny faces.

Natsume, the manga that he's reading, sliding off of his face and onto the floor, and gaping at her like there's no more tomorrow. (Poor guy ;P)

Ruka, who was now gawking at her, not realizing that he was already choking his pet bunny (poor bunny!)

Hotaru, who has totally lost her cool, and sat there, not hiding her shocked face, and the screw driver she was holding, falling from her firm grip.

Akira, who just sat there with a face of shock, gaping at her like she will vanish any second now, and he completely forgot his sculptures, which are now melting from lack of concentration.

What nice reactions we have here! ;P

"Settle down, settle down" Narumi tried to calm the class. Then he thought of a plan. "I will use my alice on all of you if you all don't settle down." He said warningly.

That did the trick. They all quieted down but that didn't stop them from gawking at the new student.

"Now Mikan-chan, introduce yourself" Narumi said.

Mikan looked at all of them with bored eyes and said "Hn" with a bored tone. "Mikan Sakura. Alice of Nullification, Stealing, teleportation, telepathy and mind reading. Dangerous Ability and Special star" she said coldly. (other of her alices may still be undiscovered so stay tune!)

They all remained quiet for a while. Then questions were rained down on her. 'Do you have a boyfriend' were most of them. She didn't bother answering but instead just death glared at them.

Natsume and Ruka were in deep thought thinking of the same thing. _**She**__ is our Fiance? I have to admit that she gorgeous and- wait. WHAT? What the hell's happening to me? Bad thoughts go away! _Was in Natsume's and Ruka's mind.

Koko having heard this smirked and told something to Mikan telepathically.

**NOTE: italics here: telepathic conversation**

_Looks like you're still having all that attention ne? _Koko said snickering on his seat.

Mikan looked at Koko and said back, _Do I look like I'm enjoying it? _she replied sarcastically.

_Well, judging by your face... I think not. –Koko-_

_I can see that. –Mikan-_

_I'm impressed, looks like you captured the heart of THE famous Natsume Hyuuga and THE famous Ruka Nogi –snickers-. –Koko-_

_Shut up Koko. –Mikan-_

_Aw... But it's true isn't it? Just look at their faces and it screams out everything –smirks- And don't tell me you haven't heard their thoughts? –Koko-_

_WHAT? You mean it's true when they say that I'm their F-FIANCE? –Mikan-_

_Come on. You heard them right. Don't act dense. –Koko-_

_Don't tell me BOTH of THEM? –Mikan-_

_-sigh- you heard they're thoughts LOUD and CLEAR and you know that it came from both of their minds. –Koko-_

_-sigh- Whatever Koko. –Mikan-_

_-snickers- And don't forget the fact that they think you're -cough- pretty –cough-. –Koko_

_Shut up KOKO! –Mikan-_

_Aw... you fell in love with them don't you? –grins-. –Koko_

They didn't know that Akira heard their conversation, for he too, have that alice.

"I DO NOT HAVE KOKO!" forgetting to use her alice, she shouted, enough for the whole class to hear. They turned their heads to Mikan first, then to Koko with confuse written all over their faces.

She immediately put her hand into her mouth and muttered, _Shit, _while sweat dropping. She noticed Koko stifling a laugh at his seat.

_Koko! Stop laughing! –Mikan-_

But too late. Koko already broke down and started laughing hard while clutching his tummy. "you _laughs_ s-s _laughs_ s-hould h-have _laughs _seen _ laughs harder _you're face _laughs" _he said pointing at Mikan whose face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up Koko" she said again, catching more curious stares.

"Do you guys know each other?" piped up a random student.

Mikan didn't bother answering the question for she has noticed Akira laughing hard too. (Remember he heard the conversation between Koko and her)

She frowned at this and slapped her forehead HARD. "Not you too, Akira" she groaned.

This brought Hotaru out of her previous shock. (it took her much time to get over the shock ne? =D) She noticed the two _idiots _(as she calls the two) laughing hard and turned to Mikan who was now frowning with a flushed face while looking at them.

She got irritated by all their laughing and shot them with both of her Baka cannon and bazooka.

"Stop laughing you idiots, it's driving me crazy" she said as she blew the tip of both the guns. The whole class sweat dropped including Mikan.

The two were thrown to the nearest wall and hit it squarely on the head. They groaned as they stood up, rubbing their sore heads. They turned to the direction of where the bullets shot them and they saw Hotaru, standing there w/ an emotionless face, holding 2 of her guns.

Realizing that she was the one who had hit them they shouted at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR HOTARU/RU-CHAN?" they both growled in unison.

She looked at them with bored eyes. "Simple. You were laughing like maniacs and I shot you." She stated simply.

They eyed the gun. "And why BOTH of them?" they exclaimed.

"I figured it wouldn't be enough if I only use one" she said in a bored tone. They all sweat dropped.

"But you could have just told as to stop you know!" Akira said still rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, you didn't have to shoot us!" Koko agreed, rubbing his head too.

"It's both your fault too anyway" Mikan joined in their little chit-chat.

"And you" Hotaru said pointing her Baka Gun from out-of-no-where to her. And yes it's her Baka gun, not the bazooka or cannon. She did promise it was reserved just for her right?

"Ehehehe" Mikan laughed nervously, losing her cold façade, now backing away. "Uhmm? I'm back?" she said uncertainly.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

She shot her gun at her and Mikan come flying into the air and onto the same wall as Akira and Koko had hit too.

Mikan could have easily dodged that but she was caught off guard now does she?

"Ow" Mikan groaned as she stood up. "Guess I deserved that huh?" she said.

"Baka" Hotaru said. "You made us worried" she said looking at her with an emotionless face but her eyes held happiness.

"Gomen Hotaru, Koko, Akira. But they told me to go there ASAP. I haven't got the time to say goodbye. GOMEN!" she said w/ puppy eyes.

Hotaru smiled a small smile but they could all see it. They were surprised. They haven't seen the _ice queen _smile before anyway. "Baka" she muttered before shooting her again.

They all sweat dropped as Mikan got up and screamed her lungs out at Hotaru...

**End of Chapter**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I know another cliffy! AHH! I'm VERY VERY SORRY about that. I'm thinking a way on how they should meet and other stuff I'm not allowed to tell for it will be a spoiler! And I promise I'll update very soon, maybe tomorrow! More secrets will be revealed, so stay tuned guys and once again Sorry and Thank you! RxR please ;)


	5. an argument

As promised here's another new chappy guys! Hope my stories doesn't bore you guys to death or something -,-. Anyway, reviews please! And I like to thank:

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_haha, I know! Hotaru sure have a nice way to welcome her... ;P!_

**Chennah **_When I read the manga, they say it came from her Mother, I think. Well if anyone knows, I'll appreciate if you tell me! ;)_

**Saikono-san **_hehe...and here's more for you guys!_

**Crystal93 **_I'm glad you like it! As requested I updated again! Well, read and find out what happens!_

**Otaku-Mae **_I updated! And yes, she is going in missions (but I won't say with who, just keep reading ;P) Well, as for Ruka, yes, he is the way before he met Mikan, mean and indifferent (wonder if Mikan can change that in this story –snickers-) No, in this story, Mikan's hair is always down, or sometimes in high ponytail! And yes, Natsume has to keep up or someone might __**capture her heart **__before he does...(find out!) ;)_

**Reii Yen **_I'm glad you like it! Well another chappy!_

Once again thank you guys for reviewing! On with the story then!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 5 An argument...

**Note:**bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Baka" Hotaru said. "You made us worried" she said looking at her with an emotionless face but her eyes held happiness._

_"Gomen Hotaru, Koko, Akira. But they told me to go there ASAP. I haven't got the time to say goodbye. GOMEN!" she said w/ puppy eyes._

_Hotaru smiled a small smile but they could all see it. They were surprised. They haven't seen the__ice queen__smile before anyway. "Baka" she muttered before shooting her again._

_They all sweat dropped as Mikan got up and screamed her lungs out at Hotaru..._

**End of Flashback**

"Stop it now you four" Narumi said trying to calm Mikan who was screaming her lungs out.

To Hotaru, who was busy shooting her for who knows how many times already (ever wondered why her bullets never seem to have an end? Well, in truth I don't know too -,-)

And to Akira and Koko who were laughing _again_.

They finally stopped after what seemed like forever and Mikan, Hotaru, Akira and Koko regained their composure, and went back to their respective seats like nothing happened. Well, in Mikan's case, she came in front of the class again.

Just then, Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka staring intently at her like there's no tomorrow. She stared back at them making them flush red. _God, I think she saw me staring at her. Why don't these stupid thoughts go out of my head? Bad Natsume/Ruka. _Was what they both were thinking.

Mikan felt her cheeks warm but regained from blushing and just kept staring at them.

Per- I mean Sumire, noticing that Mikan was looking at _her _Natsume and Ruka (dream on!), and Natsume and Ruka were also staring at her immediately stood up and pointed her finger at Mikan earning all of the attention of the class, even the two heartthrobs.

"**YOU**" Sumire shouted at her still pointing her finger at her.

Mikan raised an eyebrow at her. "Me?" she stated in a cold voice.

"Yes **YOU**. I'm warning you to stay away from _my _Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!" she yelled at her disgust evident on her voice.

"You know what? Pointing is rude and I have a **NAME**." she said in her deadliest tone.

Sumire, completely oblivious of the change of her turn just mocked her more. "I don't give a fxck of what you say. And I completely don't give a damn of your name" she said in a proud manner (you are so dead x_x) "I Sumire Shouda, president of the Nat-" but she was cut off. (I guess you all know what she blabbers in that part ne?)

"I don't give a fxck on what you're name is too" Mikan replied in her iciest tone, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

Sumire glared at her and said insulting her once more, "Why you **bitch**" she growled emphasizing the word bitch. Then she suddenly smirked. "I guess it really runs in the family" she declared still smirking.

Mikan raised another eyebrow at her.

She laughed darkly and answered her unsaid question. "You **whore**, what I meant was that all of your family is made up of **bitches **right? I can already predict they're a bunch of bitches like you too. And I guess you're friends are of the same kind too" she said still smirking.

Mikan's head bent down, bangs covering her eyes and you cannot see what her expression was.

Akira and Koko had a scared expression on their faces, as there was a dangerous aura around Mikan and they know perfectly well what happens when you say the magic word to Mikan (okay, not really some kind of magic word. Let's just say that if you say _**that**_ something to her who knows what will happen to that person? Heck just read and find out).

Hotaru, well, remained impassive as usual, but her eyes betrayed her and there was a horrified expression there.

Sumire smirked once again. She thought she hit a nerve. Happy at her accomplishment she continued mocking her. "Hmm, looks like I hit a nerve. So it's true then" she said still smirking.

The class was now holding their breaths. _Looks like a battle will be made _they all thought. They looked at Mikan and saw her, head bent down, bangs covering her eyes.

They wanted to help Mikan but they were bind to their spot by who-knows-what and they could only watch her and the perm-haired girl, who is now currently mocking her.

_How I wish to kill her _Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Akira and Koko thought, boiling in anger. (They're talking about Sumire not Mikan 'kay?)

"**Return what you said!**" shouted Mikan at her. "**Return what you said about my family and friends!**" she growled at her.

Sumire's smirk grew wider (if that's possible O.o) "Why should I? It's true isn't it? You and your family and friends are made up of **bitches, whores and sluts!**" she exclaimed at her.

That did it. Mikan finally snapped. Akira, Koko and Hotaru knew she will do _**it **_for she emitted that killing and dangerous aura.

Koko and Hotaru already backed away at the far end of the classroom.

"Akira! Make our classmates go here! It will be trouble if they got involved there!" Koko shouted at the stiff teen.

Akira, snapping out of his trance, ushered all of his classmates at the back of the classroom, heck, he even made the _gay _sensei go.

All, that's left there were Natsume and Ruka who was still glaring at the perm-haired girl.

"Oi, Natsume, Ruka, better go at the far end if you don't want to die soon" yelled Akira coming near them.

"What's the case Akira?" asked Ruka and Natsume at the same time. (if you're wondering why they didn't just push him away, it's because Akira is best friends with the two along with Koko ;P)

"Mikan" Akira muttered but they still heard it. "Don't underestimate her even she's just a girl. And you felt her aura too right? If I were you go to the rest of our classmates."

"What about you?" Ruka asked.

"I'll follow"

Natsume and Ruka went to the end of the class where all of their classmates were gathered (except for Sumire and the fan girls. Remember Sumire is with Mikan and fan girls are well- still unconscious...typical -,-) Akira followed at the end making sure all of them were there.

"What an idiot (she means Sumire)" Hotaru stated. "Does she have a death wish?"

"Okay. **What the hell's going on?**" Natsume yelled at Hotaru.

"Simple. That idiot over there's gonna die" she said plainly.

Natsume sighed in frustration. He knew wasn't getting any information on the ice queen.

"Akira, I suggest you activate your barrier alice **NOW**." Hotaru declared to him.

"Yeah, who knows what will happen next" Koko sighed. "Maybe, the end of the world?"

Akira sighed and activated his alice at maximum power. "Why can't somebody tell her to keep her big mouth shut even once?"

"Looks like there won't be a next time" Koko said shakily pointing at something or rather, _**somebody.**_

**End Chapter**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-sigh- another cliffy! VERY, sorry for that guys! I promise I'll update soon. The secret will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned guys! And once again Sorry and Thank you! RxR please! Suggestions would be gladly accepted! ;)


	6. Mikan's WHAT!

Well, I know what you guys are thinking...**Why the hell did I take so long to update this chapter?** Sorry about that guys! It's just that I have been having a hell of days...-,- I haven't got time to write this and my cousin _accidentally _deleted my written chapters -,-. You do notice the italic part right? you know what I mean there... ;P Well, here's another chappy guys! Hope you like it too. And don't worry about Sumire. She won't die here and she'll be an ally soon and a _**TRUE**_ bitch will show up soon...Damn a spoiler -,-

**Chennah **_Me too, I can't stand cliffys but I have to, sorry 'bout that...-sigh- -,-_

**Saikono-san **_Hmm. Because she insulted them, even though, she doesn't know their real attitude. And you'll find out in this chapter you're other question ;)_

**Kylee-Cat **_Yes, it's very intense. And don't underestimate her, even though she's a girl ;)_

**Otaku-Mae **_Sorry about __**all **__the cliffys. I can't stand them too, but I have to, sorry! Anyway, don't worry about Permy, she won't die and she'll be an ally pretty __**soon**__ (oops another spoiler -,-) And, I think Luna is a much more bitch too, I'll take that idea –snickers- I'll make her suffer hell (Am I too evil for that? Nah...I like torturing characters and all and wth? It's Luna anyway so what's the problem right? Sorry for Luna fans out there...If there's any -,-) Well, as for her suitors, you're right about Natsume and Ruka, but I won't say the others (spoiler) and I think there still will be __**some **__more suitors for her –snickers-. For sure, jealousy will be very often here. And I'll make sure of putting her past here! And I'm glad you like it!_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_Hmm, I like the way you're thinking...haha, I'm evil aren't I? ;( Well as for permy, I won't kill her. And sorry but, I'll make another __**more **__of a bitch come here. And I'll make Sumire an ally here!_

**aniAngelxx **_Get ready for the bomb!. Hmm, anyway, Sumire won't get that fury of Mikan's. Someone more of a bitch and slut will –evil laugh-. And as for Sumire, yes, she'll be an ally. __**Soon. **__Anyway, here's another chappy!_

**midnight leo **_glad u like it! UPDATED!_

**Malditah2233123 **_sorry I took so long to update this. Gomen~! ;P_

**cherry-blossoms'097 **_I, at long last, updated. Sorry about that._

Once again thank you guys for reviewing! On with the story then!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 5 Mikan's WHAT?

**Note: **bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_****_

_**Flashback**_

_"What an idiot (she means Sumire)" Hotaru stated. "Does she have a death wish?"_

_"Okay.__**What the hell's going on?**__" Natsume yelled at Hotaru._

_"Simple. That idiot over there's gonna die" she said plainly._

_Natsume sighed in frustration. He knew wasn't getting any information on the ice queen._

_"Akira, I suggest you activate your barrier alice__**NOW**__." Hotaru declared to him._

_"Yeah, who knows what will happen next" Koko sighed. "Maybe, the end of the world?"_

_Akira sighed and activated his alice at maximum power. "Why can't somebody tell her to keep her big mouth shut even once?"_

_"Looks like there won't be a next time" Koko said shakily pointing at something or rather,__**somebody.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

They all turned to the direction of which Koko was looking at, only to be shocked as hell.

There, in front of them was a pale looking Sumire and an aggravated Mikan. But what shocked them the most was Mikan. Her hair was no longer the usual honey brown but instead it became blood red with white highlights on it. Her eyes were no longer hazel brown, but instead, just like Natsume's, is crimson red. And as for her outfit, it changed too (Just imagine Utau Hoshina's character change with Iru in Shugo Chara. Has black wings in the back, arms and head too! ;D)

Natsume, who was the first one who got over the shock asked, well demanded actually. "Let me ask you guys a simple question, **what the hell's happening?**"

This brought the others back to reality and looked at Akira, Hotaru and Koko for an explanation.

Akira sighed. "We still don't know for sure. This is the first time we actually saw her like this" he said w/ a worried expression "Truth be told, we never really expected that what _they_ said was really true. We just convinced ourselves that what _they_ said were all lies. I guess it is true. Mikan's transformation I mean" he finished while looking at the dull looking Mikan.

"But don't judge her just yet" Koko added. "If she is in that form, she doesn't really know what she's doing. It's as if someone else is in control of her body" he stated sadly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told us that you haven't actually seen her in that form? How come you know that she is not in control?" he asked suspiciously.

Koko looked at him and chuckled. "We've been informed"

"Looks like you two saved me the trouble of explaining it to these idiots" Hotaru stated calmly as if nothing's happening in front.

All of them sweat dropped. _How can she be so calm at this time?_ All of them thought.

**Mikan and Sumire**

"Repeat it" Mikan said in a small voice but Sumire still heard it. "**Repeat what you said about them!**" Mikan growled at her.

This made her other classmates look at their direction with scared expressions.

"**MIKAN**" Akira yelled at her but she ignored it.

"You dare say that to my family and friends but you know nothing about them. **Nothing!**" she screamed as tears fell out of her eyes.

Sumire felt guilty about this. Yes. She insulted her family and her friends w/o even meeting them nor has she known a single thing about them.

She felt even guiltier when she saw her eyes. It showed hurt, pain, sorrow and suffering.

Now she was determined to make her happy. Why you ask? When she mocked her? When she even her relatives and friends? When she said those harsh words to her?

She was afraid of making friends. The fan girls you say? They weren't her friends. They were just members of her club. The members never actually considered her as their friend. And she was afraid that she will steal Natsume and Ruka from her (O,o)

But she set that aside now. She only wanted to apologize to her for her actions and words earlier. But before she could do anything else, she gasped in horror.

Why you ask? She was surprised by both the ice that encased her feet on the spot and why she has that alice. She didn't mention it earlier right? Told you she still has undiscovered alices.

**To the other side of the room**

They heard Sumire gasp and turned to her, only to gasp too. Ice was encased on her foot so she can't escape.

"What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? **WHAT SHOULD I DO?**" Narumi kept on muttering while walking in circles which made Hotaru pissed.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

20 consecutive shots were heard from Hotaru's Baka Bazooka.

They all sweat dropped seeing an unconscious Narumi lying on the floor. HA! That's what you get if you piss Hotaru!

**Back to Mikan and Sumire**

"I'll make you pay for mocking them. Which way should I torture you then?" she put her finger to her chin thinking. "Ah! I know! I'll let you choose one 'kay? Hmm lemme see, _slow_ _day by day torture _or _fast one day torture. _Pick." She said grinning evilly.

Sumire couldn't move on her spot. Not just because of the ice but of scare. "S-s-sakura-s-san" she started. "I-i-Im r-r-really s-s-sorry. I-i-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to" she stuttered while sweating

**Back to the group!**

"First she mocks Sakura-san, now she says sorry?" asked on e random student I won't bother describing.

Koko, who read Sumire's mind just sighed and turned to his classmates.

"She isn't lying" he said. That caused confused looks from them. He slapped his forehead. "I said Sumire isn't lying. I read her mind. And she is really sorry" he finished.

Akira sighed. "Why couldn't she have said that earlier anyway?"

"Ask her" Koko said shaking his head.

Akira sighed yet again. "So the only way Mikan could forgive her is if she transforms back to herself. If she survives this one I guess. She looks really serious on the day by day and one day torture" he said seriously to the group.

"But how will she transform back?" asked a worried looking Koko.

"Baka, we still don't know. We still haven't seen her transform in our whole lives so how can we know?" Hotaru stated in a matter of fact tone.

Koko just sighed in frustration.

**Mikan's side!**

"Hm, now you're saying sorry eh? Hoping that I'll forgive ya? Nah, only the real Mikan will do that ne? But since I'm in charge now, I guess not" she said in a cold voice smirking.

"I-i-Im r-r-really s-s-sorry...S-s-sakura-san. P-p-please f-f-forgive m-me." She said in a pleading tone (if you're wondering if she's really sorry. YES)

Mikan just smirked. "Lemme think...NO" as she said that she raised her hands up high. "Let's play"

**End Chapter**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Let me guess what you're thinking. "It took so damn long to update and this is this short? And to add the pressure to it, another cliffie?" I'm correct right. –sigh- Well, don't blame me, blame my cousin for deleting my made chapters. Anyway, I'll try to update before my flight back to the Philippines. So please help me by reviewing on how you think about this story. And suggestions are very accepted. Anyway see you soon guys and RxR please! ;


	7. Expect the Unexpected

I'm back guys and I bring to you a new chappy! Hmm, I guess I better not mention the name of my cousin here or she'll be dead meat O,o...Wait, isn't that gonna be good to me? No one annoying me, asking stupid questions and delete my chapters? –evil grin- Nah, I'm not that evil, (not yet –smirks-) And my parents will sure hunt me down forever if she/he gets killed by a mob of angry readers -,0. Well, anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I wish that I am not _**boring **_you guys to death by my story. To the reviews we go!

**aniAngelxx **_New chapter alert! Hope you like this too! Anyway, my cousin, as a matter of fact, is hiding right now, afraid of her life. Guess she's gonna need an insurance now ne? (points to the angry mob looking for my poor cousin)_

**Crimson X Flames **_Glad you thinks it's cool. Well, I updated anyway, so hope you like it!_

**Saikono-san**_ Yep! How I missed the Phil! But I sure do not miss the hotness there. –sweats- Hmm, pasalubong ne? what do you want? Chocolates? Key chains? Souvenirs? Or should I bring the whole country? Haha, just kidding. Anyways, glad you like my story! And here's a new chapter to celebrate my return to my hometown! (am I being too dramatic here or what? O,o)_

**lira191 **_Hmm, I guess so. Well, anyway, tnx for the suggestion and I'll try to improve._

**cherry-blossoms'097 **_Yes, a cliffie. AGAIN. Guess you'll find out what she'll do here ne? And glad u like it..._

**Kylee-Cat **_ I wonder how they will get Mikan back. Only I know, LOL. And anyways, here is the fact that the word 'play' is not only for fun...for the victim anyways lol. ;)_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_something not good...that's for sure ;P_

**ShiroTenshiUsagi **_Sure, I'll continue it! I'm sure this will be a memorable memory for permy btw, Lol :0 hmm I guess we're both evil ne? –evil grin- hehe, anyways glad u like it!_

**Reii Yen **_gald u like it...and don't get lost about that. I promise I'll write the past of Mikan as well as when she left them! Well, here's a chappy._

**animegirL1612 **_Ayan ng update na ako hapi? ;P at may psalubong n ako sau. Sa june 8 ng madling arw flyt nmen. Yes, yes, yes, itu2loy ko pa 2...-,- at ilalagay ko rn past nya pwmz yun...updated na frend..;P tinagalug na kta lol...;P_

**Chennah **_Yep, scary. Well, you will know here if she'll get the fury or not ;P. haha!_

**Sakura Breeze **_Glad you love it! Anyway new chappie!_

**Jigoku-HI **_Glad you think it's cool and like it.,! here's a new chappy btw!_

**Gravefairy **_;) glad u like it it...updated!_

Once again thank you guys for reviewing! On with the story then and geez I got to stop my blabbering already!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I want to but never will. I just own Akira.**

Chapter 7 Expect the unexpected!

**Note:**bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_**Flashback**_

_"But how will she transform back?" asked a worried looking Koko._

_"Baka, we still don't know. We still haven't seen her transform in our whole lives so how can we know?" Hotaru stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Koko just sighed in frustration._

_**Mikan's side!**_

_"Hm, now you're saying sorry eh? Hoping that I'll forgive ya? Nah, only the real Mikan will do that ne? But since I'm in charge now, I guess not" she said in a cold voice smirking._

_"I-i-Im r-r-really s-s-sorry...S-s-sakura-san. P-p-please f-f-forgive m-me." She said in a pleading tone (if you're wondering if she's really sorry. YES)_

_Mikan just smirked. "Lemme think...NO" as she said that she raised her hands up high. "Let's play"_

_**End of Flashback**_

As she said those words, hundreds of ice needles formed in the air all directed at Sumire, ready to strike her.

Sumire stood rooted on the spot, horrified at what's happening.

Mikan smirked at her reaction. "Hmm, seeing as you cannot answer on which torture I should give you, I choose the fast one day torture then" she said maliciously. "It's a good deal. It's very fast and before you even know it, it will all be finished" she added, smirk growing wider.

Mikan was about to strike her, when suddenly, flames started melting the ice and all of the other ice needles turned into water, courtesy of a certain flame caster and an ice/water caster.

Mikan, as expected, turned her head to the source of it, only to find the gang (you know them already O,o) in front of the other students, all in their stances, ready to fight her.

"Mikan, we don't want to do this, but you made us" Akira said in a serious tone.

"Mikan, please, we don't want to fight you" Koko added.

"Baka, just stop this already" finished Hotaru, still as emotionless as ever but her voice held worry.

She smirked at them and took a step forward towards them. "So, you wanna play too, huh?" she asked in a cold, yet amused tone at them. "You could have just told me" she added then smirked.

She raised her hands up once again, and millions of ice needles appeared, but this time, it has flames on each of the sharp ends, making sure that their victim would end up with both deep cuts, as well as third degree burns. She used her nullification alice on each of the needles so that it won't end up being melted or such.

She smirked yet again. "You know what? It's been a long time since I'm awakened. And I need to have some _playmates _before I disappear again...and I'll gladly play with all of you now, and the next time we meet" she grinned at their reaction. "So, I'll enjoy it while it lasts..."

The look on the trios face was priceless (Hotaru, Akira and Koko!)

Hotaru didn't even try to hide her shocked expression. It's the same for Koko and Akira.

Koko was the first one to recover. "W-w-what d-do y-you mean b-by l-l-long t-time s-since a-a-awakened..?" Koko asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

Mikan then turned to him and smirked _again _(is it just me or do they do a lot of smirking here...;P)

"Oh, didn't you know that I've been awakened often those past 5 years? ...judging by your expressions I think not" she put her index finger on her chin thoughtfully, thinking.

Koko's mouth agape open. _Does this mean that Mikan have been in this state many times? _He asked himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone spoke.

"Why, yes! She has been in this transformation in a lot of times..." she smiled evilly at his reaction.

"...what? this isn't the first time she transformed...? and- WAIT...you read my mind didn't you?

Mikan laughed darkly. "What? You think this is the first time she transformed? Pfft...guess she's been keeping it as a secret to you guys ne? Oh and what if I read your mind? It's fun reading others minds right?" she grinned. (.WAIT...I thought they're gonna fight here and not have a nice _friendly _chat...;P baka me...-,-)

Hotaru and the others recovered at her statement. Koko just remained quiet there.

And then Hotaru, who realized that when they were still in their own world earlier, Koko and Mikan were just chatting there. And they were about to fight earlier and then a nice LONG chat comes...O,o

"Okay, okay!" It was Akira this time. "Stop the talking NOW" then he turned to Mikan. "Are you gonna forgive her or not?" he said, pointing to the pale Sumire still in a daze from earlier.

Mikan smirked. "Who told 'ya I'll forgive her just yet? I told you only the original Mikan would do that. If it were me, I'll forgive her _if only_ I make her suffer hell first. If she doesn't die by the torture anyway" she said as she shrugged.

Akira sighed in defeat. "Then you leave us no choice then" he said seriously.

She smirked yet again. "I'll gladly play with ya'll" she summoned more ice needles, and did the exact same as earlier at the ice. "Just make sure that we'll have soo much fun" she added with a malicious grin. Uh-oh.

And the battle commence. (I'm not gonna bother to right their fight here -,- I am so lazy right? heck don't deny it. -,0)

Well anyway, I'm going to give you a little flashback before Natsume and Akira totally burned and melted Mikan's ice needles. This flash back is a long one okay? ;)

_Flashback_

_"Baka, we still don't know. We still haven't seen her transform in our whole lives so how can we know?" Hotaru stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Koko just sighed in frustration._

_Akira had enough of all the bickering. "Just stop fighting! We need to figure out on how to get the real Mikan back"_

"_BUT HOW?" Koko asked._

_Akira slapped his forehead. "That's why we're thinking of a plan BAKA!"_

_Koko sweat dropped. "Okay, okay sheesh. No need to be harsh."_

_It was Ruka's turn to sweat drop. "Akira?" he finally said._

_Akira turned to look at him. "What Ruka?"_

"_Does she have any relatives here other than the headmaster?" he asked._

_The others gasped. "She's related to the headmaster?" they all asked in unison, well except Hotaru, Akira, Koko, Natsume and Ruka anyway._

_Ruka just ignored them and looked at Akira who had a surprised expression. Ruka raised a brow. "What's the matter Akira?"_

_He got over the shock, then he looked at him, leaned down and whispered "You know that Mikan's father is the headmaster?" he asked disbelievingly. He whispered it of course so as to not cause any more chaos._

_Ruka just nodded his head._

"_Are you the only one or does Natsume know too?" he asked taking a glance at Natsume who was looking at them suspiciously._

_Ruka nodded his head again. (talk much? O,o)_

"_But how did you kn-?" he was cut off by Hotaru who spoke to him in a nonchalant way. "Baka! I thought were going to think of a plan on how to get her back as well as her to not kill Permy?" she said getting out her crab brains and started eating it. (Look who's talking...JUST KIDDING! Don't kill me Hotaru!...*nervous*)_

_The others nodded fearing the ice queen while others sweat dropped, on their mind was 'how can she eat at a time like this?' and 'what the heck? Where the hell did she get those? Hmm, maybe she has a whole lot of supplies there. Wonder why she never gets fat by those' the one who thought that sweat dropped at his own thought. (Can you figure out who thought that *smirks*)_

_It took Koko all of his self control as to not burst out laughing like a maniac. 'Oh boy, wonder what Hotaru's reaction will be if she heard all of that –snickers-'_

_Then Akira remembered what Ruka mentioned to him earlier. "Oi Hotaru!" he called to the still eating Hotaru (O,o)_

_She looked up at him with those bored eyes. "Spit it" she asked. Well, demanded actually._

_He sweat dropped yet again. "Remember what Ruka said here earlier? About Mikan's other relatives here?" he paused._

"_Get on with it" Hotaru said impatiently._

_Akira sighed. Can't she at least say something nicer at least one time? "Well, she has her older and younger brother here and..." he paused yet again._

_Hotaru was now beyond pissed and shot him with her Baka Bazooka, which of course Akira dodge fully, because of all the trainings and missions. The others were surprised, no one, and I mean __**no one **__has ever dodged the inventions of Hotaru Imai until now._

_Well, yes, Natsume can dodge it too, but not fully. He can dodge the first and second one, but the third always hit him in the end. Anyway back to the story._

_Hotaru sighed. She knew he's gotten good in dodging her inventions due to the intense trainings he's been having. But she won't admit that to him! It'll crush her pride! "Will you just __**get on with it **__and stop pausing what you are gonna say?" she said icily emphasizing the word 'get on with it'._

_Akira backed away a bit for he felt her killing aura. Heck! Even though he's been through extreme trainings and deadly missions, he still doesn't want to taste her wrath and to be a human tester for all her inventions. He'd rather do thrice the amount of trainings and missions he does than facing Hotaru Imai, even though he's one of her close friends._

_He gulped before continuing what he was saying before. "Well, as I uhmm, said before her older brother and younger brother are here in the academy and uhmm...I was thinking if they can get her to stop all this and get the real her back" he finished._

_Then after a long silence, Hotaru spoke up. "That's not a bad idea Akira. __**AND**__ don't consider that as a compliment idiot. Consider it as a Christmas gift for the next 2 Christmas's" she stated bored._

_The others fell down anime style, while Akira just sweat dropped._

"_AND", continued Hotaru, ignoring the others. "You will call her older brother not her little brother. He can know the matter later after we get the real Mikan back, __**got it?**__" (She doesn't want the others to know her other two brothers yet. She wants them do discover it themselves)_

_Akira just nodded, and then Koko joined their little chit-chat. "But how can we call __**him**__? We don't have a phone here or any means of contacts here right?" Koko said thoughtfully._

_Akira and Ruka fell down anime style and Hotaru and Natsume just sweatdropped._

"_Seriously, why did we become your best friend anyway?" Akira, Natsume and Ruka asked in unison sarcastically, while Hotaru slapped her face at his stupidity._

_Koko still looked confused. "What? Did I say something stupid or something?" he asked, almost innocently._

_Now it's his other classmate's time to fall down. (Anime style of course)_

_Hotaru pulled out her trusty Baka Bazooka and Cannon again and clicked the trigger. This sent the poor boy soaring through the air, and ended up crashing to the hard wall._

"_**ITAI!**__" the boy screamed in pain. "__**Hotaru! What did you do that for?" **__he shouted at the ice queen._

_Hotaru stared at him with bored eyes. "Simple, you were acting like an idiot and a baka, so I shot you with my gun, simple as that" she stated at him._

_He sighed in defeat. He can't beat the blackmailer for sure so he just gave up. He stood up and dusted his pants, and waited for them to discuss more._

_He was deep in his thought on what was that stupid thing that he said and then a light bulb appeared on his head. A sentence then played in his mind. __**"But how can we call him? We don't have a phone here or any means of contacts here right?" Koko said thoughtfully.**__ He slapped his forehead at his stupidity. The others looked at him with confuse written all over it. Then he burst out. "I can't believe I'm so stupid! Of course we can contact him by the telepathy alice" he blurted out still hitting his forehead._

_The others sweat dropped again and fell anime style. While Akira, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru's eye twitched. "Took you long enough" the four said in unison._

"_Ehehehe" Koko laughed stupidly. "My bad"_

_Akira forced himself not to laugh and fortunately he did. He decided to change the subject. "So I'll talk to him now then. (Note: the others can't hear what they're saying except for Koko. And Persona has a telepathy alice here cause Mikan somewhat gave him alice stone for that and I guess you all know who her onii-chan now is right?)_

_**Another NOTE: italics and underline here: telepathic conversation.**_

_Hello? Persona-nii chan? It's me, Akira. __–Akira-_

_Oh, Akira what is it? I assume it's still school hour now right? __–Persona-_

_Uhh, about that, well uhmm, how should I say this, narumi is uhh kind of uhmm, unconscious. __–Akira-_

_-raises an eyebrow- And why is that? Let me guess. It has something to do with Hotaru being pissed and him being shot. I'm correct right -sweat drop- __–Persona-_

_Uhmm, yeah, you're right. Well, that's not the main reason. __–Akira-_

_Then what? __–Persona-_

_You're not busy there nii-chan right? –Akira-_

_Well, yeah, I'm not busy. Actually I'm having tea and snacks right now. __–Persona-_

_-sweat drop- Tea and snacks? At this time nii-chan?... O,o __–Akira-_

_Of course, why not? There's nothing to do anyway. __–Persona-_

_Okay...well back to subject, It's about Mikan. __–Akira-_

_-sound of someone spitting out tea- __–Persona-_

_-sweat drops- Uhh, yeah. Well, she's the new student in our class. __–Akira-_

_-sound of breaking china- WHAT? She's at the academy now? When did she return here? How? __–Persona-_

_Uhh, well, yeah, she's at our classroom now and I don't exactly know when or how she came here. __–Akira-_

_-sad tone- And she didn't even bother to say it to me and Youichi! __–Persona-_

_Uhmm...uhh...don't be sad uhmm, nii-chan, I uhmm, I think she has a good uhmm, excuse for not telling. __–Akira-_

_She better have or I'll surely kill her. __–Persona-_

_-sweat drops- you don't mean that do you? __–Akira-_

_Whatever. Maybe, maybe not. __–Persona-_

_-sigh- serious huh...anyway, that's not the only reason why. It's about Mikan, she been uhmm, how should I say this... __–Akira-_

_What? __–Persona-_

_She uhmm, is acting uhh, weirdly? __–Akira-_

_-raises eyebrow- what do you mean by weirdly? __–Persona-_

_Uhmm, just now she became kind of uhh cold and short temepered? __–Akira-_

_-sigh- I thought you know very well that she has a lot of mood swings and she has an attitude just like that too. __–Persona-_

_-sigh- and does that affect her appearance as well? I told you she is totally weird today. __–Akira-_

_What do you mean by her appearance? Do you mean- -blushes- __–Persona-_

_-blushing madly- Not that appearance! Stop being a pervert here! __–Akira-_

_Well, what do you expect me to think? She's already reached her puberty 'ya know? __–Persona-_

_-blushes again- Okay! It's not __**that **__so there! What I mean by her appearance is that some kind of black wings appeared on her back, arms and head! And her outfit somewhat changed too. __–Akira-_

_-sound of someone falling off a chair- WHAT? You don't mean...that? *disbelief* __–Persona-_

_I...don't know...this is the first time I saw her like this. And I thought that It's just a rumor that __**they**__ have been spreading about her...So...I don't know. __–Akira-_

_-panic- Don't tell me that someone confronted her. __ –persona- (heh, Persona panicking? Interesting...) –Persona-_

_Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? __–Akira-_

_-sarcastic- What do you think? __–Persona-_

_-sigh- Bad...and...I think she's ready to tear her to pieces anytime... __–Akira-_

_Then what are we doing her chatting? We better stop her and bring back the original Mikan! __–Persona-_

_That's the problem nii-chan! We don't know how to turn her back to the real Mikan! __–Akira-_

_Then keep her busy for awhile, and please try to defend whoever confronted her. Keep her from killing anyone until I get there. I have a plan. __–Persona-_

_You mean we should fight her? Are you insane nii-chan? __–Akira-_

_Don't worry, I'll come there as soon as possible so __**please**__ keep her busy. __–Persona-_

_Fine then, but you should have a plan on how to get her back! __–Akira-_

_Of course I have and now stop chatting and let's go! *sound of breaking stuff and door banging open* __–Persona-_

_I'll try! __–Akira-_

_Then he looked at the others who were staring at him. He sweat dropped._

"_Don't tell me you guys have been staring at me this whole time" he shuddered at the thought._

_They nodded their heads. Akira groaned._

"_You know what Akira? This is the first time I've seen you use many emotions" Koko said smirking. "There's nervousness, disbelief, sarcasm, bewilderment, sadness, hurt, impatience oh and my favorite part was the embarrassment" he smirked again. "By the way, why did you blush earlier?" he grinned teasingly._

_Akira scowled at him, while the others grinned at him. Then, the fangirls who were awakened heard what Koko said and cried their hearts out. "Akira-sama why?" the girls keep repeating. Then some fan girls approached Koko and tried to hug him, but Koko just jumped away. "Koko-sama why?" the girls whined. (Yep, the four are very popular here, they call them the Hot4... ;P)_

_Well, you know the routine, Hotaru got pissed and shot them wih her baka cannon and bazooka until they fell unconscious again._

"_Uhh...thanks..?" Koko and Akira said uncertainly._

_Hotaru just nodded then turned to Akira. "So, what did he say?"_

_Akira sighed. "He said he'll be here as soon as possible, but he told me that if Mikan tries to kill Permy over there, we have to defend Permy and keep Mikan busy for awhile until he gets here. He says he has a plan to get her back" Akira said seriously._

"_So, in other words..." started Koko as his eyes widened._

"_...we have to fight her" finished Hotaru looking a bit worried._

_Ruka and Natsume's eye widened a bit but hid them successfully by their ever so useful bangs._

_Then Akira spoke up again. "We make our move if she tries to hurt her" they nodded their heads._

_And as if on cue Mikan spoke up. _

_"Hm, now you're saying sorry eh? Hoping that I'll forgive ya? Nah, only the real Mikan will do that ne? But since I'm in charge now, I guess not" she said in a cold voice smirking._

_They took this as a signal to get ready. They all looked at Akira and he nodded._

_"I-i-Im r-r-really s-s-sorry...S-s-sakura-san. P-p-please f-f-forgive m-me." She said in a pleading tone._

"_Get ready" Hotaru said with an emotionless face but her voice held worry._

_Mikan just smirked. "Lemme think...NO" as she said that she raised her hands up high. "Let's play"_

"_Avoid being hurt by her" Akira said as he went to his fighting stance. They all nodded and followed his lead and did their stances. Natsume even joined!_

_As Mikan said those words, hundreds of ice needles formed in the air all directed at Sumire, ready to strike her._

_The poor girl could do nothing but stand there in shock._

"_Natsume" Akira motioned Natsume at his side. Natsume obeyed and went. "Can you burn those ice needles over there?"_

"_Yeah" Natsume replied._

"_Great, when I give you the signal, please burn the left side while I do the right" Akira said seriously._

_Natsume just nodded his head and went back to his position earlier._

_Mikan smirked at her reaction. "Hmm, seeing as you cannot answer on which torture I should give you, I choose the fast one day torture then" she said maliciously. "It's a good deal. It's very fast and before you even know it, it will all be finished" she added, smirk growing wider._

_Koko shuddered. "I wish I'll never get to experience being in Permy's place" Koko said nervously._

_The others nodded in agreement at what he said._

"_Okay guys, she going to strike soon. Me and Natsume will eliminate those needles first then we start making her busy got it?" Akira said. He received a nod from them (can't they at least talk? O,o)_

_Mikan was about to strike her, "NOW!" Akira said to Natsume who took it as a signal and started using their alices. Suddenly, flames started melting the ice and all of the other ice needles turned into water, courtesy of a certain flame caster and an ice/water caster._

_End of flashback_

All of the class was injured except a certain group. Not really bad injuries, just cuts and some burns.

The only ones standing were the gang (Okay I'll mention them. Natsume, Hotaru, Akira, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Mochu)

Mikan smirked at them. "Hmm, you 9 are not bad playmates after all" suddenly a strong wind came. "Guess I'll have to be serious now right?"

She then closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fire, water, wind, earth and ice dragons appeared before them, ready to bite them.

"What the-" they all said eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, before I rid of you, I'd like to thank you guys for this fun day. I really enjoyed it" she grinned maliciously, but before she could order the dragons to rid of them, the doors banged open revealing a panting Persona.

Akira, Hotaru and Koko sighed in relief, while the other gang looked at the teacher in horror. Well, as for Natsume and Ruka it was anger. "**PERSONA!**" the two growled at him but he ignored them.

"It took you long enough nii-chan!" Akira and Koko yelled at him while Hotaru just nodded.

The others looked at them in disbelief. They wanted an explanation, but that just have to wait.

Mikan looked at the person with hatred. "**YOU!**" she yelled at him.

Persona smirked. "So you remembered me huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not going to let you destroy my plans again!" she screamed at him before ordering her dragons to pounce on him.

"**NII-CHAN!**" Hotaru, Akira and Koko screamed at him. (whoa! Even hotaru!)

But Persona just smirked again and pulled out something from his pocket, held out his hand and put **it **there.

There, on top of his hand was some kind of pink, fluffy and delicious-looking candy that looks so much like cotton candy. (-grins- bet you know what that is ne?)

The dragons stopped in mid-attack. Mikan's eye twinkled a bit, and then she ran off at full speed towards Persona, her appearance changing back to normal.

"**HOWALON!**" they heard her scream as she climbed at the back of Persona and started eating the Howalon like a cute little kid. You got to admit it was such a cute sight! Even the Hot4 blushed. (Uh-oh...I smell rivalry here...tsk tsk tsk –winks-)

This action made all of them fall back anime style, jaw dropping.

"What the hell?" Akira yelled looking at Persona to Mikan who was still busy eating the sweets. Apparently, Persona has a whole box of them and unfortunately Mikan found them.

Neither of them spoke. You can't really talk to Mikan if she's eating her most favorite sweets in the world. And as for Persona, well, looks like he likes to look at the cute figure eating at the back of him.

Akira sweat dropped. "Nii-chan!" Akira screamed again.

Persona looked at him with a face that tells what-the-hell-do-you-want?-can't-you-see-that-I'm-busy-looking-at-my-cute-little-imoto-chan-eating-here?

Akira sweat dropped again, as well as the others.

"How did she end up to her old self again Persona-nii chan?" this time it was Koko.

"Simple" Persona said pointing at the candy which she was eating. "Her true self can't resist Howalons and her other self hates it" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Hotaru slapped her forehead. "Howalons and she'll be back?" she asked emotionlessly.

Persona just nodded.

"Are there any other ways other than that?" Akira asked.

Persona shook his head. "This is the only thing we know for sure. We're still looking for other ways as well" then he let Mikan down when she finished eating the box of Howalons.

Mikan looked at them and smiled which made all of the boys blush even the 4.

"Why is everyone staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently. Who can blame her? She doesn't even remember a thing.

They sweat dropped again and fell back anime style.

**End Chapter**

**To be continued**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Well, what do you guys think? And I'm sorry if I haven't updated for awhile. Ya'll know why right? –sigh- Guess I should put a password on my laptop to stop someone from doing angering things. Anyways, I won't be updating that often because of damn school! Home works, tests, projects and I have to study hard! But don't worry, I'll update if I have the time and I'll write my next chapters during break times in school! Anyways Reviews please! It's very much appreciated and it motivates me to write faster! Suggestions are highly accepted! Wish me luck on these damn early quizzes! Until next time guys! Bye bye!

**-sakurablade-**


	8. Partners and more troubles

Heya guys! I'm back! Yeah, yeah, I know it took so long to update this chapter but don't blame me for that, blame school and their assignments and projects! Haha, anyways, hope you guys like this chapter too! Oh, and please vote on my poll in my profile! I'll REALLY appreciate that *puppy eyes*. To the reviews!

_**IchigoXKashino **__yeah, I can't imagine persona act like that._

_**Kylee-Cat **__haha, I know, I only thought of that at the last minute. Hmm, Koko or Natsume kiss her to change her back eh? Not bad –grins evilly-_

_**Amethyst Petals **__hmm?..._

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX **__haha, yep it's unexpected_

_**Stealthy Ninja **__that will be soo kawaii ne?_

_**Chennah **__hehe, I know! I almost forgot about that too! But when I ate cotton candy the day be4 I updated I remembered it! So I made it fit into the story! Oh and thanks for your patience!...hehe,.to celebrate that, here's a new chappie!..lol!_

_**Reii Yen **__sorry it took so long!_

_**bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o **__hehe! Mikan is soo kawaii ne? Me too, I can't reallt think how persona looks like in panic! haha_

_**My Heartless Angel **__Hey! Tnx! I love ur story "To win you Back" btw! Oh, and hope u like this! –evil grin-_

_**animegirL1612 **__wahaha, I know! Oh and what do u think they were talkin about her appearance? *wink wink* hehe. Oh and permy is still as hard as a rock due to shock lol! And yep school and their works!_

_**charm-chan12 **__your welcome!...and glad you like it!...oh, and sorry for the super late update!_

Once again thank you guys for reviewing! It makes me so happy! On with the story then and geez I got to stop my blabbering already!

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Gakuen Alice. How many times do I have to repeat myself? But a girl can dream right? *sob*. I just own Akira, N and A…geez I know you know the two already! It's on my other story for pete's sake! ;)**

Chapter 8 Partners and more troubles

**Note:**bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes).

_**Flashback**_

"_How did she end up to her old self again Persona-nii chan?" this time it was Koko._

"_Simple" Persona said pointing at the candy which she was eating. "Her true self can't resist Howalons and her other self hates it" he said in a matter of fact tone._

_Hotaru slapped her forehead. "Howalons and she'll be back?" she asked emotionlessly._

_Persona just nodded._

"_Are there any other ways other than that?" Akira asked._

_Persona shook his head. "This is the only thing we know for sure. We're still looking for other ways as well" then he let Mikan down when she finished eating the box of Howalons._

_Mikan looked at them and smiled which made all of the boys blush even the 4._

"_Why is everyone staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently. Who can blame her? She doesn't even remember a thing._

_They sweat dropped again and fell back anime style._

_**End of Flashback**_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

You guessed it right! It's Hotaru's ever so famous Baka Gun!

"**ITAI!**" Mikan exclaimed while rubbing the sore part of her head. "Hotaru! Why the hell did you do that?" Mikan yelled at her, completely forgetting about acting her façade.

Hotaru blew the tip of her gun and looked emotionlessly at her. "One, you are an idiot. Two, for not knowing the god damn thing you did a few minutes ago. Three, for making all of us worried sick, baka." She stated.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Well SORRY for being an IDIOT here and not knowing what the FREAKIN' THING I did!" she pouted, making the boys blush.

Akira sighed. "We just finished a fight here, and I don't want to see another one" he said to the two girls who were looking at each other. Okay, let me rephrase that, two girls who were _glaring _at each other. Then he turned to Mikan. "Mikan, you don't really remember anything that happened?" he asked the fuming brunette.

The said girl looked at him and shook her head. "Nope"

"Don't you remember anything? Anything at all? Even just a little bit?" this time it was Koko.

Okay, all this questioning of if she remembered anything was annoying the hell outta here. Well, who could blame her? Wouldn't you be annoyed if people kept on asking you the same question over and over again, even though you already said you don't know a single thing? I for one would surely be pissed. Haha, I'm just saying!

Mikan sighed in irritation. "Is there something that I have to know but can't remember? I told you I don't remember ANYTHING. Except going here in front and introducing myself and when Hotaru hits me with her Baka Gun. That's all I remember. End. Fin"

The trio sighed. Then Persona came into the picture. "One last question Mikan-chan, can you remember someone possessing you in any way? If not, when you lose control of your body and words as if someone else is of control?" Persona asked his little sister.

Mikan thought for a while.

**2 minutes...**

Silence...

**5 minutes...**

Utter silence

**10 minutes...**

You can certainly hear the falling of a needle here.

**15 minutes…**

Hotaru was getting pissed already...oh boy...

**18 minutes…**

She already has her Baka Gun on the ready if this idiot won't speak up soon...uh-oh

**20 minutes...**

Alright, Hotaru was WAY beyond PISSED. Blame the gods for her lack of patience. Then, she was about to aim her famous Baka Gun at her, when Mikan suddenly screamed.

"**!**" All of them were shocked at the sudden outburst. 20 minutes of silence then suddenly a scream can be heard?

It seems that Mikan noticed that Hotaru was about to shoot her again, so she screamed...Okay... WHAT THE HELL? O,o

Mikan took a step backward with her arms in front of her as if she was about to shield something from attacking her, which, in this case will be Hotaru's famous Baka Gun.

Hotaru sighed then put her gun to who knows where and faced her. "Why the hell did you scream?" Hotaru asked her nonchalantly.

Mikan shrugged. "Well, I DID saw you with your Baka Gun as if ready to shoot me, which I'm positive that it's true. And then, I screamed so that you will be distracted, which did distract you" Mikan explained indifferently.

A vein popped out of Hotaru's head, completely destroying her façade. Then she turned to face Mikan, who I might add has her façade again. "YOU screamed so that I will be DISTARCTED?..."

Mikan looked at her with blank eyes. "YEP..."

Another vein popped out of our favorite blackmailer's head. "-sigh- guess I'll never know what runs on an idiots mind..."

This time, it was Mikan who popped a vein. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?..." she yelled at Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed again and pulled out something from who knows where. It seems that it was a pad of paper which has the title of **"How to distinguish idiots and how you know if they are one of them" by Hotaru Imai**.

She took out a pen and started writing. She wrote, "97. They don't understand simple words that you say even if you rub them on their faces" –sweat drops-

Mikan saw this and many veins popped out her head at the same time. She muttered something like "supposed to be my best friend" and "always says I'm an idiot" and other stuff.

"Okay STOP already" Persona warned the two girls who were glaring at each other again.

Mikan sighed and pouted cutely, which of course, made boys blush, nose bleed, faint etc...

Hotaru raised a brow and returned to her seat and continued her invention which was left earlier.

Natsume, Akira, Ruka and Koko's eyes were twitching uncontrollably.

The other gang sweat dropped and had a big question mark above their head.

And Narumi, well, he awakened soon enough.

Permy you say? Well, she apologized to Mikan after Persona warned them, and Mikan, being the kind one she is, forgiven her and asked to be friends, which Sumire gladly accepted.

Persona coughed to catch the attention of the students which did. He then turned to Narumi. "Have any unfinished business?"

Narumi thought for a while and a light bulb appeared on his head. "Oh, right! –cough- CLASS! Return to your seats now or I'll use my alice on you!"

The students immediately went back to their seats, not wanting a taste of Narumi's alice. UGH!

He motioned Mikan to come nearer, which she did, but somewhat stiffly.

Narumi coughed again and tuned to Mikan. "Uhm, well, let's start again shall we?"

Mikan groaned. "Do I HAVE to?" she complained, but one warning look from her older brither shut her up.

She sighed in irritation and faced the class with many veins popping on her head. "As I've said _before _I'm Mikan Sakura. Alice of Nullification, Stealing, teleportation, telepathy and mind reading, though I might have more. I'm a special star and both of special and dangerous ability type. Don't come near me with no good reason and if you're not a friend of mine" she said through gritted teeth.

Narumi and the class sweat dropped at this.

"Uh...uhmm...okay..." Narumi said nervously for Mikan was glaring daggers at him. "Well, uhmm, Mikan-sama, as for your partner, uhmm, it will be uhh..." Narumi thought for awhile, but when his gaze landed on two students, he had an evil glint on his eyes.

"Your _partners _will be Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun" Narumi declared confidently.

**Silence…**then...

**Gasps...**

**Choking…**

**Someone falling of chair…**

**More gasps…**

**Breaking China…**

**Screaming…**

**Complaints…**

**CHEESE GRATING…**o-k-a-y...WHAT THE FUDGE?... (Okay...how the heck did that get there~? Haha, me and my crazy ideas! LOL!)

**Silence again…**

**Baka baka baka…**-sweat drop- (A/N guess you know what that is ne? Cause if you don't know...I'm sorry but you're dense! Ahaha)

**More freaking gasps…**

Okay...I gotta stop that now! Haha LOL...

The class looked horrified at the teacher, with some exceptions though.

Mikan had her mouth hanging open.

Natsume is smirking.

Ruka is blushing.

Hotaru had money signs on her eyes.

Akira was twitching. (ohh, I smell something fishy here...-evil laugh-)

Koko was frowning. (I repeat...something _**is**_ fishy!)

Narumi is planning something...obviously...

And Persona is...smirking too. Oh, what an evil older brother...tsk tsk tsk...

Then the class, especially the fan girls and boys, burst into many complaints.

"Why must _she _be partnered to my Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama?"

"SENSEI, how could you do something this cruel to us?"

"No! Why must Mikan-sama go with those _two_?"

"Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama deserve me not _her_!"

"Mikan-sama doesn't deserve those jerks!"

And so on...

"Will you all come down or I'll use every bit of my alice on you!" Persona threatened with an evil aura encircling him.

That really did the trick. They all shut up but that didn't stop them thinking how unfair life is and other junk.

Then Persona looked at his younger sister who was as still as a stone. He grinned evilly. "Now isn't that great Mikan? Now you can get to know them better" he told the stone girl.

That snapped her out of her trance and glared at her brother and sensei. "Of ALL the people here in this classroom you have to pick my fi-" she was cut off when Persona put his hands in front of her mouth to stop her spilling anything.

Mikan glared at him. If looks could kill, I bet Persona would be lying there bloody and dead...-,0

"Her fi- WHAT?" they all screamed at the same time. You know the exceptions already.

One glare from the DA advisor silenced them. His eyes tell them, 'what-she-is-talking-about-is-none-of-your-businesses-so-stay-out' "

Mikan sweat dropped at this.

Narumi faked a cough. "You will sit at the back in the middle of Natsume and Ruka, Mikan-sama. Natsume is the one reading a manga and Ruka is the one who has a rabbit on his lap.

Mikan sighed. She knows that it's no use arguing so she just nodded stiffly and headed for her chair.

Fan girls were glaring at her. But one glare from Mikan, Persona and Hotaru immediately scared them and prayed for their lives.

Persona then said, out of the blue "I will call otou-san now Mikan. He said he had more surprising news for you" Persona said with an evil glint on his eyes.

Akira and Koko blushed for some reason. But of course, only Persona saw this, and he smirked again. Hm, wonder why? –evil eyes-

Mikan groaned at this. Mikan knew that this surprise will be a hell of shock for her.

"Now, now Mikan, don't get grumpy. I have a surprise for you too, and I know you'll like it" Persona said then disappeared into thin air.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Well, you know my rules. New student means self-study. Adieu and keep safe!" Narumi then twirled out of the room.

Students then gathered near her and asked so many questions that Mikan felt she's about to burst and explode anytime.

And well, you know the routine. Hotaru shot them all and now all that's left are the gang and Mikan.

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time. Instead of going to her seat she turned right and headed for the chairs of Hotaru, Akira and Koko.

Mikan slumped to the seat in the front of the three and faced them with a horrified expression.

"Do you guys know what Otou-san's up to? Cause I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve" Mikan told them with a suspicious expression.

Hotaru just shrugged while Akira and Koko blushed again. But this time, it didn't escape the eyes of Mikan and Hotaru.

"You guys are hiding something aren't you?" Mikan asked while eyeing them suspiciously.

The two boys shook their heads, faces still blushing. "No!" They answered in unison, a little too quickly.

Hotaru tokk out her Baka Cannon, bazooka and missile and pointed it at the two boys.

"Speak or feel the wrath of my inventions" she warned them. Hotaru Imai doesn't want to be left out on secrets. EVER!

What they didn't know was that Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Mochu and Kitsuneme were eavesdropping on them.

The two boys gulped. Damn, this woman is crazy!

Akira then had the courage to speak. "I'm sorry but, Mikan's father forbid us to say anything until he tells the news himself"

Hotaru sighed and hid all of her inventions. She couldn't do anything but wait for the truth to be told by Mikan's father now.

Mikan then sighed again for who knows how many times already.

Suddenly a phone rang. It was Akira's.

"I have to answer this" he told them then looked at the caller's I.D. His eyes widened when he saw it then immediately answered it.

**NOTE: I'll only write here what Akira is saying. Later on I'll include what the person on the other line is talking about okay?**

"Hello"

"I figured that myself"

"Same for you"

"So what's up men?"

"Yes. Wait, how'd you know her?"

"I see"

"Know what?"

"You mean the two of them?"

"Yes"

"Well then, who else?"

"-sigh- me and K?"

"I think not yet"

"WHAT?"

"Seriously?"

"Whatever"

"I know but why?"

"Okay, stop playing riddles with me"

"Look who's talking"

"What? You could have told me earlier stupid"

"Whatever"

"Hn. Fine"

"Fine. You'll not tell me the reason though right?"

"Hn. Wonder who possessed you to speak that long"

Finally, the caller hung up.

He looked up and saw two piercing eyes looking suspiciously at him, one hazel brown and the other, amethyst.

He sweat dropped. "What?" he asked them.

They looked at him one more time before leaning back again deep in thought.

Then Akira turned to Koko and whispered something in his ears.

Koko's eyes widened and gasped. All attention were now on him. "**THEY ARE**" Koko screamed looking at Akira to see f he was joking or not. Apparently, he isn't. Koko then slumped back down on his chair and smiled a little. "At last" he said to Akira. Akira just nodded his head.

Mikan sighed at this. "Guess me and Hotaru are not allowed to know?" Mikan asked in a sad tone.

Akira and Koko looked apologetically to Mikan. "We're sorry, but you'll know when the time comes" the two said in unison.

Hotaru just closed her eyes and muttered "Whatever"

But she suddenly opened them again. Oh, she had an idea and money signs were seen on her eyes.

"Oi, Hyuuga, Nogi, come here!" she demanded them.

Natsume opened one of his eyes and looked emotionlessly at her "Why should we?" was his smart reply.

Hotaru smirked at this and Rka knew this was a bad sign.

She took out her oh so famous inventions and pointed it all at the two of them.

Ruka shivered while Natsume remained as impassive as usual.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at them. "You really want to taste the wrath of my inventions huh Hyuuga, Nogi?" she asked in a scary voice.

The both of them sensed her dangerous aura so they stood up and went to where the inventor, Mikan and the two of their best friend were. "Whatever, Imai" Natsume muttered.

Hotaru smirked again and turned to the other gang who were shivering at her tone used before. "All of you too, come here"

They didn't hesitate when they came sprinting to her side, not wanting to face her wrath.

Mikan, Akira and Koko just watched her with big sweats at the back of their head, one thought encircling their minds 'she sure can scare a beast just by looking at them'

When they are all there, Ruka finally spoke "What's the case Imai?"

Hotaru smirked again and you could practically hear what she's thinking right now. Money, money, money. Oh boy...

"All of you" she pointed at everyone except herself, Mikan, Akira and Koko. "Will get to know Mikan, every single thing we-" pointing at herself, Koko and Akira "know about her. AND be her friend AND earn her trust AND make her feel that she's welcome."

Mikan's jaw dropped. Hotaru raised a brow. "Do you have any problems with that, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"The last parts, NO. But the first one, I HAVE!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru sighed again. "Trust me on this Mikan, you can trust them"

Mikan hesitated for a while then slowly nodded.

Then two girls approached her with a smile on their faces.

The pink haired girl spoke first. "Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya! And I have the alice of cooking. I'm a single star and in the technical ability class! Hope we can become good friends!"

The blue haired girl came next. "Hi! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara! And I have the chemistry alice. I'm a single star and in the technical ability class just like Anna-chan and Hotaru-chan! Hope we can be friends and get along well!"

Then a boy with blonde hair and glasses came up next. "I'm Yuu Tobita, but most of our classmates call me Inchou. And I have the alice of Illusion. I'm a triple star and in the latent ability class! Please enjoy your stay here Sakura-san!"

Then Sumire came up to her. "Hi Sakura-san, I'm so sorry for my behavior earlier. Well, I'm Sumire Shouda and I have the Cat-Dog alice. I'm a double star and in the somatic ability class! Hope your stay will be enjoyable!"

A boy with blonde hair, who looks a ot like Koko came up to her. "Yo! I'm Kitsuneme and I have the flying alice. I'm a single star and in the latent ability class. And don't mind don't those fan girls, their bitches"

A nearly bald boy came next. "Yo! I'm Mochiage but people call me Mochu for short. I have the Levitation alice. I'm a double star and in the latent ability class. And Kitsu is right, their bitches.

Then Ruka came next. "Ohayou S-sakura-san, I'm Ruka Nogi. I have the A-animal P-pheromone alice. I'm a-a t-triple star and i-in t-the s-somatic a-ablity c-class. I-t's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you"

Hotaru bonked his head and said in a cold voice. "Will you stop stuttering idiot"

Then she turned to Natsume. "Oi, Hyuuga, introduce yourself" Natsume glared at her first then "Hned"

"Natsume Hyuuga. Fire alice. Special star and Dangerous ability" Talk much?

Mikan smiled a small smile. "I'll gladly be your friend!" she said as she beamed at them.

Everyone smiled except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"Now, tell them all we know" Hotaru told Mikan who just nodded.

Mikan told all of them all about her and the others did the same. I repeat, except Natsume, who just kept mute all the time.

When Mikan finished, Hotaru noticed she skipped a very important part. She smirked then turned to Mikan. "I believe you forgot something to tell them."

Mikan thought for a while and realized what she meant. "Do I HAVE TO?" Mikan whined.

"Do it or else"

Mikan groaned.

She was blushing so hard, you would have mistaken her for a tomato. "Well, uhmm, you see, uh, Hyuuga-kun and uhmm, Nogi-kun are my uhmm, uh candidates for being my fiancé?" she said uncertainly.

**Silence**

**Gasps**

**Gasps**

**Gasps**

**More gasps**

**Silence again…**

The girls were squealing while the boys were snickering.

Natsume and Ruka was red as a tomato too (EHH! Natsume too? KAWAII!)

**More squeals**

**Chuckle**

**Snicker**

"**KYAA!"**

And so on...

But their moment was distracted when the doors banged open revealing Mikan's father with an evil glint on his eyes.

"Mikan, I have other news for you!" her father said while grinning.

Oh boy...what could the other news be? Find out next chapter!

**End Chapter**

**To be continued**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hehe, so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Anything? Please tell them on you reviews! Oh, and again sorry for the super duper late update! Please forgive me! School is really driving me crazy! Hehe, anyways, please oh please with cherries and nuts and cream and chocolate and every single sweet thing on the world on top, vote on my poll in my profile! And please stay tune for the next chapters! I'll put Mikan's past after 1-2 more chapters 'kay?

You guys know what I want right? **REVIEWS! **It makes any author happy and motivates them to write! Hehe. Well, see ya soon guys! Love lots!

-sakurablade-


	9. Author's Note MUST READ!

*peeks at the readers behind the desk* Okaayyy~ I know that I haven't shown any life this past…uhh…months? And you guys have the right to get angry at me...BUT! I have a valid reason T_T

School, homeworks, projects, grades slipping, yea you get what I mean… I haven't been able to type stories so far because if these reasons -sigh- School…so hectic.

Anyway~ I think I'll be able to work on this story again this time My parents allowed me to use the computer again for I received high grades. Nice to know that my hard work really did pay off .

Anywaaay~ back to the topic… I may be updating the next chapter before the month ends (hopefully). So hope you guys can wait for muuuuuch longer And if not… then, you can expect it on Febuary :D (that's a promise :D)

Again, sorry for the inconvenience… my friend here even thought I had died O_O Anywayss~ Tnx for ur patience. And please bear with me for a while longer ^^ arigatou.! Oh, and tnx for those who reviewed last chapter. It's nice to know that some people are still interested in reading my story xD I'll put your names in the real chapter 'kay? ;) Love lots!

Oh Yeah~ Almost forgot… I changed my pen name from sakurablade to _**Art-oF'LetTing'Go**_ ...So yeah~ just wanna let you know x)

NOTE: I'll delete this after I have done the chapter :D


	10. Say WHAT!

*hides under a desk and peeps at the readers* **I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS! Gomen Gomen! T-T . **I promised that this chapter will be out in the month of February, but I disappointed you once again! (HEY! It's the last day of February, so it's still in the promise right? Err, but still! I'm sorry T_T) Naturally, this chapter has been ready quite a while already. It was supposed to be posted on Valentine's day but, once again karma struck me _ I've been hospitalized for 3 weeks due the my uhh, sickness. Clue, starts with letter **C** . And, I recently have been discharged, and hopefully, my sickness won't get worse. So, I'm really, really sorry guys, and hope yah forgive me. Oh and there have been some changes to Mikan's father. Instead of Kyo Sakura, I changed his name into _Izumi Sakura, _so don't be confused! And if you _**still**_didn't notice, (but I guess some DO notice it... ;D) I've been giving clues as to who the other candidates are so...err, just read and find out! To the revieeews~~!

**ChibiHaee **_I'm really sorry for the cliffy ^^. Hope this makes it up for you. And I'm really happy u like my story XD And, I'm sorry for the late update too :)_

**Love Crazed Moron **_It seems like you're one of those who has noticed! XD And in this chapter is what her father has planned for her :)_

**Kylee-Cat **_I know! He's just so damned cute xD I'm sorry for the late update :D_

**Otaku-Mae**_ I'm sorry for the super-duper-ultramega late update XD Hope this makes up for it!_

**xXxvanillaprincessxXx **_Thank you princess-san :) I'm glad that you like it! And as for the pairing, it is yet to be confirmed :) But I guess everybody like NxM :D And I'm sorry if I kept u waiting XD School is just __**too evil**__ *sobs* _

**IchigoXKashino **_Yes, a cliffie T-T updated at long last! :D_

**animegirL1612 **_Tnx gurl :) And personally, my grades have been slipping, wahaha :)_

**angellahan **_I'm really sorry for that :(_

**Gothic-Neko-Writer **_Howalons! And I wish that howalons are really true! *pouts* And yes, evilness runs in her family. And as for Youichi? It is yet to be found :P_

**Luuzhu **_Aww, thank you :D And of course I'm continuing this. :)_

**Natsukan** _I'm really happy that you like this :) But, I don't think I can update weekly, I'm sorry, but once it becomes vacation I'm sure my updates will be weekly ;)_

**Blinded by Sight **_Oh! I changed my mine too :) Truth be told, were the same, I haven't notice that there are many new updates that I haven't read yet T-T . I'm glad that you like it. I too, so love your story :) and I noticed that you updated too :) . Heck, I'll be reading that tomorrow for sure, but now, I need to get some shut eye for it's already past my bedtime :D_

**Rigoudon3 **_I'm glad you like it :D I'm sorry for the late update. HOWALONS! xD_

**CrimsonKuroNeko-chan **_Ahehe, In this chapter you'll find out ! XD_

**KashinoXIchigo4ever **_Done~!_

**yoyoyo **_Gomenasaaiii for making you wait T-T . Waa! Puh-lease don't hunt me down! I've updated see! (Even if it is the last of February XD) No need for shooting please XD ahehe. Hope you enjoy this :)_

Once again thank you guys for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'll ONLY own it if hell freezes over, which will unlikely happen…so, you get my drift! **

Chapter 9 - Say WHAT?

**Note: **bold in the story means yelling (except for place changes and author's notes). Italics in the story are thoughts or some flashbacks.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Hotaru, Koko, Akira, Natsume, Ruka and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at the headmaster who was grinning evilly.

Mikan froze in her tracks and stiffly turned to face her father, who was obviously planning something, and to Persona, who has this playful smirk on his lips. _They're obviously teaming up to make me embarrassed to death! _Mikan thought with a horrified face.

"O-o-onii-chan, O-o-otou-san! A-ah, w-what're y-you g-guys d...doing h...here?" Mikan stuttered out.

Persona's smirk grew even more while her father's eye glinted for a moment.

"What...you don't want to see me and otou-san again, dear little sister?" Persona said in fake hurt voice.

Mikan gulped. _Crap _Mikan cursed in her head. "O...onii-chan, it's not that...uhmm..I...uh...we just...uhmm...seen each other earlier! YEAH that's right! We just saw each other not long ago! Ehehe..."Mikan lied nervously.

_She's not good at lying. _Koko, Akira and Hotaru thought while sweat dropping.

Persona smirked even more. "Aw, but can't we visit our little angel once in a while?" Persona said, almost innocently.

Mikan's father coughed to catch their attention. "Okay, Persona, Mikan, stop that now. Let's just get into business"

Persona grinned even more. "Sure, I'll just fetch someone. See ya, imouto-chan, otou-san!" then he disappeared into thin air.

"NO FAIR NII-CHAN!" Mikan yelled even though he was already gone.

The others sweat dropped. "Now Mikan-" her father started but was cut off by Mikan.

"O-otou-san! Can't we do this thing uhmm..._more privately_? Uh...you know...when no one can see and hear what we're doing?" Mikan asked with a twitching face

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire blushed and gasped. "Oh. Ehm. Gee. Mikan-chan! You don't mean **IT**,do you?" they asked in disbelief. Hotaru slapped her forehead at their perverted thoughts. Geez, teenagers and their hormones...Tch, but I'm not one to talk ne? I _**experience**_those damn _things _once in a while...O,o

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were blushing like crazy.

Yuu, Kitsuneme and Mochu's jaw dropped open.

And lastly, Akira, Koko, Natsume and Ruka were twitching uncontrollably with a very heavy atmosphere around them. –cough cough- Some people are N-O-T H-A-P-P-Y!

Mikan coughed and she had a very dangerous aura around her. "WILL you guys stop your PEVERTED thoughts from going any further? He's my father for pete's sake! Whaddaya think I'll do to him in private huh? Will I Harass him? Seduce him? RAPE him? For God's sake! Go to the mental hospital and get your perverted minds checked you retard heads! Geez, and I thought that of all people you guys WILL not THINK that WAY! And you, AKIRA, KOKO, why the hell are you looking like you swallowed a damned ten wheeler truck! ARGHH...and I considered both of you as _untainted_ and _not perverted_! Anna! Nonoko! Permy! I thought you guys were innocent! Ugh, don't you guys dare think that way! Yuu, Mochu, Kitsuneme? You guys too? And I thought you'd understand! For the love of god! Not you too, Hyuuga, Nogi! You guys are all impossible! Kami-sama, why oh why are you doing this to me? Just a simple sentence misunderstanding and they thought I'd lose...IT? UGH! My life is horrible! It seems that only MY BEST FRIEND understands!" Mikan said falling down to her knees, red as a tomato.

Hotaru just shook her head in disbelief from the others perverted thoughts.

"You bunch," Hotaru pointed at Akira and the others "as what Mikan has said, get your tainted minds checked. Geez, don't get my _innocent, clean _mind tainted" she finished.

_I wouldn't call that innocent and clean _all of them thought at the same time.

Izumi coughed again. "If you'll excuse me and Mikan for a while" he said then motioned Mikan to follow.

Mikan hesitantly followed her father. With a last helpless look at the gang, she was gone.

**With the gang**

"Okay...that was...unexpected?" Anna said to her silent group of friends who were staring at the door, as if expecting it to be alive and eat their heads off.

Nonoko snapped out of her trance and nodded her head. "What do you think the other news could be then?"

That brought the others out of their dream land. Hotaru looked at Akira and Koko suspiciously. You could tell that she was certain that these two has information on what Mikan and her father will talk about.

Akira and Koko noticed her stare and had big sweat drops on their heads.

"Speak up idiots, I don't have all day" Hotaru warned them.

Koko kept silent while Akira just took a step forward so that he was face-to-face with Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Hotaru...but, it's Mikan and Uncle Izumi's choice if all of you should know" he told Hotaru seriously but, if you look closely, he and Koko had a light tint of pink on their cheeks, which Natsume noticed, being the black cat and all.

"If no one's allowed to know this except Sakura and the headmaster, why aren't you guys any different?" Natsume joined in, wondering what his two best friends were hiding from them.

Koko gulped. "Well, Natsume, we are kind of..." Koko trailed off.

"We are kind of...involved" Akira finished, mouth twitching.

"What do you mean by 'kind of involved'?" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Mochu, Kitsuneme and Ruka all asked in unison, earning a sweat drop from Akira and Koko.

"We...uhmm...just ask Mikan" Akira muttered. "If she wants to tell you anyway" he added lowly.

Natsume and Hotaru raised their eyebrows, but just shrugged it off...They're sure they'll know it sooner or later anyway...

**With Mikan and her Father**

They walked in silence towards the headmaster's office. And Mikan, who was sweating like mad, can't help but ask her father what's going on.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, but, that'll have to wait until we reach my office. We won't know if someone's eavesdropping on us"

"But, I can't feel anyone eavesdropping, let alone someone's presence! It's still school hours anyway!" Mikan whined.

"But still, we need to make precautions. No one else can know about this except me, you and other people involved" her father said, not even taking a glance at her.

Mikan stared openmouthed at her father. "But- but...we can't keep this arrangement a secret forever otou-san! They'll find out sooner or later!"

Izumi sighed and looked at his daughter. "If no one tells this secret, no one will know. And yes, they have to know it sooner or later. I'll make a decision on when to announce it to the whole student body"

Mikan gaped and her father can't help but chuckle a little.

"Wait…WHAT?...To the whole student body? You must be insane Otou-san..." Mikan said panicky to her father who was chuckling again.

"What's wrong with that Mikan? Would you rather they will know it on their own which, mind you, will cause quite a ruckus, or we announce it ourselves which, I'm sure of, will cause less chaos than the first mentioned.

Mikan stood still, speechless. She looked at her father then nodded. "I'll be hoping that "someday" you're telling me is way farther in the future." Mikan said shakily thinking of the possible outcome.

Before her father could reply, they stood at the entrance of the headmaster's room, A.K.A. Mikan's Father's room.

He opened the door and ushered her to come in. Mikan walked in and Izumi shut the door closed and sat on his chair while Mikan sat in front of him.

Mikan shuffled restlessly on her chair_. God, what could the other news be? _Was the same question that's running through her head at that moment.

Izumi, having the mind-reading alice, and Mikan who's restlessness has made her nullification barrier down, has heard what she's thinking.

"It's about your other fiance'**s**" Izumi said to the now stiff teenager. He chuckled inwardly at her reaction, and thanked the heavens that he made his room soundproof. Anddd~ Please take note of the plural in the word ^^.

Mikan sat there, unmoving, her soul getting out of her mouth animatedly, until her father shook her to the world again. She finally got her senses back and remembered what her father said and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

Izumi flinched at her voice but immediately got his composure back. He was quite accustomed to these things happening anyway.

"You heard me Mikan" He said amusedly at the red girl.

"B-b-b-but! BUT!" Mikan whined at her father childishly.

"But?" He repeated, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ughh!" Mikan groaned out. "You know what I mean Father!" Mikan whined again.

Her father chuckled again, and stared at his daughter now on the floor, still whining. "You know Mikan, I know you as a mature girl. Not this childish one" he said still chuckling.

Mikan heard this and got up, but groaned once again. "Would banging my head on the wall still be considered childish?" she asked hopefully.

Izumi raised a brow at her and smiled. "I'll then consider you crazy"

Mikan glared at the ceilings and muttered something incoherent before sitting back down, trying to act mature.

"Are you done whining now?" he asked her.

Mikan glared at nothing in particular and sighed. "Yes" she mumbled. "I think" she added under her breath.

"Then, I presume you want to know who these others are?"

"...Yes."

Izumi was about to speak again, but Mikan interrupted him this time.

"Do I know these people?" she asked.

Her father winked at her and told her in a teasing tone. "I'm sure you know these people **quite** a lot.

Mikan's eye twitched and she has this feeling of dread spread over her. Aquamarine eyes suddenly flashed in her mind. Mikan groaned. Oh, god, please no!

"I'm sure you have a pretty good idea Mikan" her father said, now smiling, as he read her mind.

Mikan turned pink and looked at the heavens, asking for divine guidance. "Please don't tell me this is happening. Please NO!" Mikan prayed.

"Oh, this is happening, little sister" A teasing voice said.

Persona appeared out of thin air beside Mikan and smirked at his sister, who has a horror-struck face.

"No! You couldn't be sure Nii-chan. I just think it's him. Right! See, so it couldn't be. Right, Father?" Mikan asked hopefully.

Her father just shook his head. "You thought right Mi-chan" he said grinning.

Mikan became as stiff as a statue. _No! No! This couldn't be! _She thought while crying, chibi style.

"Akira" Persona said innocently.

Izumi chuckled.

Mikan glared at her brother, and said in a fake sweet voice. "You want to see God so badly, Nii-chan?"

Persona shook his head. "No, I'd rather be here and tease you" he said, eyes full of innocence. (IMAGINE! xD)

Mikan glared at him and looked at her father once again. _I'll just ignore that he's here_ Mikan sighed.

"So..." Mikan started. "I presume that there are still more?" she asked, quietly hoping that there would be no more.

"Well. I'm thinking that you will take this news badly, so I'll let Persona tell you the other _**two.**_

Mikan choked. "TWO?" Her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes, two." Persona stepped in. "Koko" He said simply.

Mikan gawked at her brother as if he grew another head. Her head started spinning wildy. Koko! Dear God! If she took the Akira thing seriously, then what about this!

"You must be kidding me" Mikan said uncertainly, trying to find out if they're joking or not. But she could feel that they are dead serious.

"It's your choice if you believe me or not" Persona shrugged at her.

"Kami! How could I ever look them in the eyes again!" she sobbed. "Do they know these?" she asked, hoping for a better answer. But she hoped too high.

"Yes"

Mikan groaned again. But she could feel something else worse coming. "You said two then..."

"There's one more left"

"So...who is it"

"..." Persona replied ( Actually, Persona said a person's name but, sorry, not allowed to mention yet :P You'll know in the upcoming chapters :D )

"**SAY WHAT?**" the room rumbled as she screamed. They thanked the gods again for the soundproof room.

**With the Gang**

"I wonder what's taking Mikan-chan so long" Anna wondered out loud to her quiet companions.

And as if by magic, the doors banged open and revealed a disheveled Mikan, obviously in a bad mood.

The atmosphere tensed as she marched towards them and slumped into one of the chairs and buried her face in her arms.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Nonoko, the first to snap out, asked her worriedly.

The gang looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Mikan looked up at them with puppy eyes and said, in a dead-panned voice.

"My life just became as shitty as hell"

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Chapter End**

I'm sorry about the super lame chapter. I just rushed this out because I haven't updated for a LONG time. Again, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me and my school ^^. And again, please share your thought about my story on your reviews :) May it be good or bad. But no flames please, Thank you! :D Oh, and it's almost vacation, so I **MAY **be updating soon, but don't expect too much. I have a lot of requirements to finish, :D But I assure you that I am still going to write despite my busy schedule :D Again, thank you for your patience on me! Gotta sleep now, still have school tomorrow :)


	11. Chapter 10

_I don't think I ever felt that good and that bad at the same time in my life._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_My Fiance's?_

_By: __Art-oF'LetTing'Go_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or the quotes used in this story._

**CHAPTER 10**

**Mikan's POV**

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Nonoko, the first to snap out, asked me worriedly.

I saw them looking at me expectantly. I groaned. How the hell am I supposed to tell them this huh? Should I just go saying to them , 'Oh, nothing really. I just found out that my two boy best friends are candidates of being my husband. That's all'. Pfft. Yeah right. So I just did the next thing that came into my mind.

I looked up at them with my signature puppy eyes and said to them in a dead-panned voice.

"My life just became as shitty as hell"

They looked at me like I grew another head or something. Sheesh. Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they see in my face that I need some time _**ALONE**__?_ Guess not. _Then why did you go here in the classroom idiot?, _said my inner conscience. I sweat dropped at my own stupidity, until a stoic voice interrupted my musing.

"Mind to make your explanation clearer?" asked my ever stoic best friend.

Grr. I shouldn't have come here. I sighed as I looked at her seriously.

"Otou-sama still wants it to be a secret. He will announce it soon though" I trailed off.

Hotaru just sighed as she walked out off the classroom. "Suit yourself Mikan. But mark my words, I'll find out what you're hiding even before Uncle announces it" and with that she stalked off.

I couldn't help but to let an involuntary shiver run down my spine. Sheesh. Why do her words seem to make me nervous as hell? Ugh. And doesn't she know that she's skipping classes? Geez.

"She's not skipping classes Mikan. It's free period, have you forgotten?" Koko told me sweat dropping.

Ohh. God, I'm such an idiot. Wait, what? How the hell did he know what I'm thinking...unless.

"Dammit Koko! Don't read my mind!" I growled at Koko.

Koko just smirked at me. Ugh.

"Since it's free period, I'm going" I said to them before they could even bombard me with their stupid questions. I smirked. Soft fluffy pillows here I come!

**Akira's POV**

She's acting strange. She didn't even bother telling us where she's going. Sigh. I looked at Koko who was currently daydreaming. Looks like I'm not the only one who's noticed.

Koko looked at me. I raised a brow. What's wrong now? But. His next words caught me off guard.

"She knows"

Funny how a simple sentence can make me so dumbfounded. I looked at him looking for a sign that he's kidding or whatever, but I found none. Just pure seriousness, with a mix of embarrassment anyways.

"You serious dude?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding or something?" He replied sarcastically.

Ouch. So that's why she wasn't meeting my eye. She's goddamned uncomfortable. With what? Simple. The fact that me and Koko over there is a damned candidate. Who knew that one decision could turn our lives upside down?

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell are they talking about? It seems that those two forgotten about all our presence here. Tch. Ever since that Sakura girl got out, this stupid room became fucking tense. Hn. And why the hell do I care? Stupid Koko. Infecting me with his stupidity germs. _Yeah, blame it all on Koko_.

What the hell?

_Tch. And I thought you're smart._

Who the hell are you?

_Duh. I'm your conscious idiot._

Whatever. Now I'm even taking to myself. Tsk. Stupid school. Stupid Koko. Stupid _**Mikan**_.

**Normal POV**

"Uhmm. Sorry to interrupt both of you but, it's already lunch time" Anna piped up.

Her voice seemed to snap all of them back to reality and silently they walked off towards the cafeteria, thinking how weird this day has been.

**The next day – Mikan's POV**

I yawned as the morning light hit my sleepy eyes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6am. Hm. It's still two more hours before school starts. Guess I could still sleep for a little while and—

"Oi, wake up imouto" a gruff voice broke through my train of thoughts as I immediately sat up and glared at my so-called brother.

"What are you doing here Onii-chan?" I sighed. Sheesh. Can't people just freaking leave me alone! Sadly, it's a no.

Persona sighed as he looked at me seriously. Whoa. What happened anyway?

"Mikan Catherine Sakura" Persona-nii began. I flinched as he said my full name. What did I do this time? He only does that when I'm in trouble or so. God. Help me.

He glared at me. I gulped. Shit.

"Y-yes, O..onii-chan?" I squeaked out. Shit. I sound like a helpless mouse. Which I probably am right now though.

He glared at me harder while he walked nearer. I took a step back totally forgetting that I was still on bed. I slipped on my own bed covers and I fell, face first on the floor. Argh. Talk about unlucky and stupid.

Onii-chan looked at me another time before he sighed again. "Get up from there Mikan. You look like you saw Otou-san kissing a monkey" I twitched.

I inhaled deeply before I stood up, dusted my pants, and glared at him full-on. "It's your fault for doing the full name thing. Geez. Stupid Onii-chan" I grumbled on.

He glared at me once more before he finally snapped. "Mikan Catherine Sakura!" There, he does it again. But *gulp* why the hell does he have those I'm-going-to-kill-you look on him! "Have you totally forgotten about Youichi!" he glared at me yet again.

I sat there, looking like a complete moron. After minutes, my brain finally functioned what Onii-chan just said. I looked at him with wide eyes before running around the room like a headless chicken. "KYAAA! OMG! I have totally forgotten about You-chan. Arghh! How could I forget!" I ranted on, still running around as if my pants were on fire.

"Onii-chan! I'm going first and—" I immediately shut up when I noticed he wasn't there. Pssh. What a big brother he is! He totally ditched me in my times of need. Grr. Now I sound like a desperate girlfriend.

I ran out of my room, before I bumped into somebody, making both of us fall down on the floor. Can't my day get any worse? "Sorry" I mumbled before I ran off again.

"Whatever, _polkadots_" a husky voice drawled out behind me.

I immediately stopped running as I froze on the spot. Polka. Polka. Dots? Wait. That was the pattern of my— GOD! Don't tell me...

I looked down at my body and my eyes widened yet again. Great. I came out off my room. Still in my sleeping clothes. And worse. With my _polka-dotted_ boxers. Grr. I'll kill you Hyuuga.

"God dammit Hyuuga you Pervert!" I screamed at him while I ran off back towards my room, muttering bloody murder at him.

I felt him smirk before I finally found shelter in my dorm. Grr. I'll definitely kill him later. But for now, my little brother is all I've got to worry about. I got out my uniform and as fast as lightning I put them on and I ran back outside looking for Youichi's dorm.

I saw the school's dorm robot there. I approached her/him/it, or whatever. "Excuse me, but...can you tell me where the dorm of Youichi Sakura is?" I asked the robot as she looked at me with her...robotic eyes.

"Go straight ahead, room 218 Mikan-sama" the robot finally told me after inspecting me for almost 3 minutes.

I thanked the robot before I walked towards room 218. God. I' almost sure she's inspecting my soul.

I finally reached Youichi's dorm room and I knocked. No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Still no answer.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Still nothing.

BANG BANG.

"Okay already! I'm coming!" I heard an irritated, but familiar voice shout inside the room.

I smiled a little. Oh how I missed You-chan!

I noticed the door open and a silver haired lad came out, looking like he would murder whoever was outside the door right now. I sweat dropped.

**Youichi's POV**

"Who the hell would wake me up now? We have no class today and—" I trailed off as I saw the familiar looking girl in front of me. I blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Rub.

Rub.

I blinked again. I rubbed my eyes and pinched my cheeks expecting all of this was a dream. A dream I wouldn't want to wake up from.

I heard a soft chuckle coming out of the girl. The girl on who I least expect to come knocking on my door. The girl that I have missed so much over the past years. The girl that could make me happy by just her presence. The girl that is my big sister. My Onee-chan.

"Why You-chan!" my sister's angelic voice filled my ears. "Why'd you look like you saw a ghost?" she said as she smiled fully.

The smile that I'd missed so much. Great, now I sound like a lovesick fanboy.

"O..onee-chan?" I stammered out, not believing that this is actually happening. What the hell is happening to me. First, I act like a goldfish that hasn't had any water. Now, I'm freaking stammering. Youichi Sakura **never** stammers. Not on this case though.

Onee-chan smiled again. Her sunny smile that couldn't fail to lighten anyone's day.

"Hai, it's me You-chan. How are you?"

And that's when I threw off my cold and uncaring façade. I smiled a little as I flung my little 4 year old body over to Mikan-nee and hugged her for dear life. She didn't even flinch from the impact I gave.

"Onee-chan!" I repeatedly said as I continued to hug her. Hug her as if she's going to disappear any moment now.

I heard Mikan-nee chuckle again as she carried me as if I weigh nothing. "I missed you too You-chan" she said as she kissed me gently on the cheek. I smiled at this.

"Glad to have you back Onee-chan" I mumbled as she went inside my dorm and closed the door

She let go of me and looked at me closely. I swear I was sweating all over. What if she found out that I'm being mean to girls again. What if—

"I know you're being mean to girls again You-chan" Mikan-nee winked at me. Ahh snap. How did she know?

"You know You-chan, even if I don't use a mind-reading alice, I'll still be able to find out what you're thinking. I'm not your sister for nothing" she winked at me again as she clasped my hands. That's expected. Onee-chan is the best!

"Care to tell me why Youichi?" she asked softly. I looked at her nervously.

"It's because they're annoying Mikan-nee. They always ask me to be their boyfriend and they want me to go out with them. They're irritating Onee-chan" I whined. I saw her lips curl up. I was definitely confused. I even thought that she was angry!

"I knew you'd be popular You-chan" Mikan-nee chuckled as she ruffled my hair. I pouted cutely.

"It's alright You-chan, I forgive you, just as long as you don't hurt them okay?" she said cheerfully. I smiled. That's why I love my big sister. She's the best!

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at the clock and I almost jumped in shock. It's already 7:30! I stood up and said goodbye to You-chan "Bye You-chan, Onee-chan still has class okay? Get ready too neh?" I said to him softy as he looked at me with confused eyes.

"But Onee-chan, we Elementary students don't have classes today"

My mouth formed a perfect O as realization struck me. I looked at him and smiled. "Neh, You-chan, would you like to eat lunch with me later?" she asked hopefully. The smile on Youichi's face is the one I wouldn't forget for life.

"Of course Onee-chan!" I smiled at this and waved goodbye to my cute brother. "I'll pick you up here later, 'kay You-chan?" I said to him. He nodded his head eagerly, and then I walked out. I sighed. How I missed him.

I looked around if anybody's lurking somewhere. When everything's clear, I teleported in front of Class 2-b to avoid being late. I went inside the room and then closed the door. It's as if time stopped when I stepped inside. I sweat dropped. What weird people this class has. And as if on cue all of them started greeting me like I'm some kind of super model or something.

"Good Morning Sakura-sama!"

"Marry me Mikan-sama!"

"Go out with me Sakura-san!"

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san!"

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN-SAMA!"

"Ohayou Mikan-chan"

I sweat dropped at all of this. I sighed. I guess hoping for no fan club to start is too much to wish for.

**Somewhere in the Distance..**

A guy was currently talking to someone on the phone.

"When?"

"Are you serious?"

"So tomorrow then huh?"

"Hn"

"I'm sure she'll be real surprised"

"Hn. Bye. See 'ya tomorrow"

And with that the caller ended the call.

The guy looked up at the sky as he was deep in thought.

"So, they're going here tomorrow huh?" the guy smirked. This will be fun.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update Minna-san. Who knew that being on vacation is more stressing than in school O_O**

**Sorry for the typo's too**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry for the lame chapter btw. And, I changed my writing style ^^**

**Anywho~ I'd just like to thank the ones who reviewed my last chapter ^^**

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**__**- **__Updated ^^  
__**CrimsonKuroNeko-chan**__**- **__Yesh. I am OFFICIALLY BAD. Haha XD And I think you'll know who the other fiancé I next chapter. I PROMISE that Miharu-chan! :D  
__**The Kookie Monster**__**- **__Thanks! Updated :D  
__**animegirL1612**__**- **__Haha, I haven't died YET :P Updated :D  
__**Cuppy-cake143**__**- **__Haha, sorry for the long wait Kyla-chan :D  
__**NatsuMikan RuKan-lovetri- **__Aw. Thanks! :*  
__**Dmadelenie**__**- **__Updated :D  
__**Iluvicecream O.o**__**- **__Thanks! And sorry for the long wait w  
__**xXxvanillaprincessxXx- **__Konnichiwa! :D Sorry for the LONG wait. I promise to update SOONER :D  
__**Serenity Mizuhana**__**- **__Okie neh :*  
__**klkelly**__**- **__Awhh. Thanks! You motivated me to write. Mwahaha. Updated neh :D_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Thankies! And you'll know who the other fiancé is next chapter!**

**Please leave a review. Thanks :D**

**-Jen**


End file.
